


Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

by transbillyhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Billy Hargrove, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbillyhargrove/pseuds/transbillyhargrove
Summary: Steve and Heather are the King & Queen of Hawkins High, have been together since sophomore year. They feel as if something, or someone is missing from their relationship. As they enter senior year, a new kid rolls up into the parking lot, locking eyes with them as he slams his car door. They have a mutual agreement that he's attractive, and they need to meet him to hopefully date him. They just hope he feels the same about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dunraeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunraeken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High School A!U!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522569) by transbillyhargrove. 

> This had started out as a little AU on Tumblr between a sweet anon and myself, and it turned out into me writing this for them and for you all! This story has inspired me to start REALLY writing again. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do.

The leaves were falling off the tree's in Hawkins, Indiana. It was officially fall. Halloween decorations on every house Steve Harrington passes that morning. It was only the second month of his Senior year. His parents nowhere to be found as he entered his last year of High School. He doesn't even think they'd be around for his graduation. He grips onto his steering wheel, trying to shake his thoughts away as he turned onto the block of his girlfriend's house. Heather Holloway, she was perfect. She was gorgeous. She was one of the smartest girls in her grade. She just started her last year, and is already being offered scholarships for schools in different states. Steve was the King of Hawkins, being good at sports, flirting, bullying and for sleeping around with a few girls in his grade. But, Heather entered his life and he had stopped being rude to fellow students. He was King, and she was his Queen. Both of them were total opposites, but needed each other. And their sex was mind-blowing on-top of it all. She would sneak out during school nights for it. They loved each other, a love Steve never felt before. Steve had dated Nancy Wheeler in Freshman year, she didn't feel the same way about Steve. He didn't believe he'd fall in love again. He was afraid to tell Heather he was in love with her. But, she felt the same. Steve had came out to her as bi-sexual, and Heather was so accepting. 

Steve parks in front of Heather's house, shutting his car off before sliding out and walking up to her front door. He knocks on the door and steps back as he hears her saying goodbye to her parents. The door opens, and Heather is standing there smiling. Wearing a light red knee length dress.  
"Good Morning, Steve." Heather says as she closes the door before kissing him. Steve tries to kiss her back, but she pulls away, smiling "Come on, we can't do this here."  
Steve agree's, walking Heather to his car, opening the door for her, and closing it when she gets in. He gets to his side, closing the door as he gets in.  
The ride is silent, other then the radio, which was playing on low volume.  
"Did you finish your essay?" Heather asks.  
"No." Steve sighs  
"Steve, you know I can help you." She frowns.  
"No point." Steve quietly says "I'm just going to disappoint my father anyways."  
"Once we graduate, we will find jobs and we will leave Hawkins." Heather promises. She always promises a get away for Steve. She met his parents once since they started dating. His father was very rude to her. He was a total dick, and Steve's mother let him act that way. "You are your own person, Steve. I will help you anyway I can to keep your grades up. You know I will."  
Steve parks in his usual spot at school, shutting his car off. "What happens if I end up failing, Heather? You'll be dating a failure."  
Heather takes her seat belt off, before leaning over to him. "You aren't a failure, love. You are trying your hardest. Maybe during lunch we can go to the library? I can just write your essay for you?"  
"Heather-" Steve sighs, but ends up kissing her. His fingers run through her hair as she grips onto his shirt. 

They're interrupted by a loud car engine. They pull away, looking in the direction the sound came from to find a blue Camaro pulling in across from them.  
"Whose that?" Heather asks as she gets out of the car. Steve follows her lead, leaning against his car door as the Camaro is turned off. They watch as a younger girl gets out of the passenger side, slamming the door, skateboard in hand, as a male gets out from the drivers side before slamming his door. Cigarette in his mouth. Eyes as blue as the sky. The male ends up throwing his cigarette away as he looks at everyone in the parking lot, before he locks eyes with Steve, and then Heather. He smirks before he turns off walking towards the High School, the younger girl walking towards the Middle School. Heather tries not to look, but those jeans fit this guy so well.  
"Jesus," Steve quietly says "Who is that?"  
"He must be new." Heather says as she grabs her bag.  
"He's.." Steve looks at her "He's gorgeous.."  
"Yeah." Heather smirks. "He is..let's go, we're going to be late, Steve."  
Just the way they looked at each other, it was a mutual agreement. They were both into him.

They walk into home room, to find him sitting in the back of the room. He's leaning back in his seat, not paying much attention to the people around him. Heather grabs onto Steve's hand. She walks them to the back of the room, where he is.  
"Hi." Heather smiles. "My name is Heather, this is Steve. We wanted to welcome you Hawkins."  
He looks up at them, before standing up, he shakes Steve's hand. "Billy."  
"Did they give you your schedule?" Heather asks.  
The new guy, Billy, hands her his schedule.  
"Oh wow." Heather smiles "You'll be seeing us a lot for the rest of the year. You have gym with Steve, too."  
Billy is quiet as Heather hands him his schedule.  
"You're more than welcome to follow us the rest of the day if you get lost." she says. "You can sit with us at lunch too."  
"I usually go outside during lunch." Billy says  
Before Steve can talk, the homeroom teacher walks in  
"Get in your seats." 

The rest of the day went smoothly, Billy didn't really follow them around, but he did sit behind them in classes. He looked annoyed that he had to introduce himself in each class. Lunch, he disappeared to smoke outside. Heather and Steve didn't follow him, since they went to the Library to work on his essay.  
"We just have to think of an ending, and this essay is perfect." Heather smiles at her boyfriend "Your teacher is defiantly giving you an A plus for this."  
Steve leans against her, sighing."You think?"  
"Absolutely." she stands up. "We can continue after school."  
"Had something else in mind." Steve smirks at her.  
"Maybe after, Harrington." she starts to pack her stuff up. "So, what do you think of him?"  
"Him?"  
"Billy?" Heather eyes him "We've both practically been drooling over him since this morning."  
Steve laughs at that, because it's true. "He's good looking. He can't stop looking at you."  
"Hm," Heather quietly says "Can say the same for you, Steve. He's been looking at you as well."

After school, they watch as Billy meets up with the younger girl again, has to be his sister. He walks over to the middle school to grab her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he walks her to the car in the High School parking lot. You can see she's ranting and raving about her first day. He puts her stuff in the car, before getting into his car, music blasting as he peels out of the parking lot.

Steve and Heather end up back at his house, they're working on his essay. Between snacking, and having dinner they finish it. Heather is smiling, so proud of Steve for accomplishing this essay he had such a hard time on, before she started on her work. Dinner was delicious, thank God for take out. Steve cleans up their mess, putting their stuff away before smiling at her.  
Heather grabs his hand before taking him upstairs to his bedroom. They both mutually hated his wallpaper, it looked like he was trapped in a jail cell. She closes the door, before she starts to take her clothes off, smiling as Steve is doing the same before they end up kissing.  
Heather ends up riding Steve, this was her favorite position. Steve loved it too, loved watching her eyes flutter, loved watching her gasp and move her hips.  
"Do you think he'd like this?" Heather asks, whimpering.  
"Fuck- Heather." Steve gasps. Why were they discussing him during this?  
"Do you want him to ride you, too?" Heather asks, her hips twitching as Steve thrusts up into her at the thought. She gasps as Steve sits up, knocking her onto the bed so she's on her back. He ends up ontop of her, brutally picking the pace up. "Steve, shit-feels so good." She loves when he gets like this. "Fuck- think he'd like this baby? Think he could take all of you?"  
Steve groans as he bites her neck, he's close.  
"Imagine, King Steve fucking not only his Queen, but his new Prince." Heather gasps out. She grips onto his shoulders, his movements getting sloppy. "Are you close, baby?"  
"Yeah-Yeah" Steve cries out. "Fuck- I'm gonna cum."  
Heather groans as Steve bottoms out in her, he's moaning, breathing hard.  
"Shit, you didn't cum?" Steve sighs  
"No" Heather smirks "It's okay, Steve."  
Steve end's up kissing down her body, before deciding to eat her out.

Steve ends up bringing her home after. Both parents at the door because she's late.  
"I'm sorry, daddy" Heather frowns "We were working on his essay, we lost track of time."  
Her father nods. "That's fine, just call next time."  
Heather turns to Steve, smirking "I'll see you tomorrow, Steve."  
"Bye." Steve smiles at her

He goes to bed, with Heather and a certain guy on his mind


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy comes out this chapter, there are some slurs in this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable, please turn away from it.

The first week of October hits quickly for the town. More Halloween decorations are up, Halloween stores are being put into empty lots. But it was in the high 80’s today. Billy really loved this holiday and this month, loved spending time with his sister, even if it meant having to go trick or treating with her. California has the night life, but during Halloween, every street was blocked with people. He loved it as a child, and loved it last year. California has waves, Hawkins had pine trees. California had his mother, Hawkins didn’t. California accepted him for who he was, Hawkins was undecided. 

Living as a Transgendered man in another state terrified Billy. California held him with its open arms, letting him get surgery, letting him start taking Testosterone. Letting him legally change his name. Letting him find a group of others Trans people that he saw every Friday for meetings. His mother had been so accepting of him when he came out to her. He was so scared she’d hate him. But she didn’t. Billy was her little boy. She hugged him, read up with books, before taking him to a therapist, who recommended a doctor, who had given him his first shot at 13, who did his top surgery at 15.  
She left him behind with his father after that. She didn’t love his father like she used too. Billy didn’t want to admit the abuse she received and that now he received for ‘making her run off.’ His father remarried a woman named Susan, who had a daughter. Max already loved Billy the moment they met. She finally had a sibling, a friend. Billy protected her with his life, even though she didn’t know what happened behind the scenes.

Friday comes along quickly that week.  
“Why are we here early?” Max asks, leaning against the seat. She was wearing Billy’s jean jacket, the sleeves too long for her.   
“I just wanted to get out of the house a little earlier.” Billy quietly says, lighting a cigarette. He opens the car window.  
“Have you made any friends?” She asks, eyeing him  
“Have you?” He asks  
She nods “I met these really cool guys. They’re into the stuff I am. And there’s this girl-“  
“A girl?” Billy looks at her  
Max turns red.   
She remembers coming out to Billy a few months ago, confused about her feelings. Crying because she wasn’t interested in a guy who asked her out, but was interested in a girl. Billy told her it was normal to feel that way, and not to be afraid of that.  
“Yeah- her name is Jane. She just started two weeks ago.” She quietly says “she’s cute.”  
“That’s always a plus.” Billy laughs  
“You didn’t answer the question”  
“What question?”  
“If you made any friends?” She asks  
Billy nods “A few.”  
“Are they cool?”  
“Some are, some aren’t.” Billy takes a drag of his cigarette. He looks at his watch “should start walking you over.”  
“But your friends?”  
“Usually show up a bit later from what I’ve noticed.” Billy shuts his car off. He grabs her stuff before sliding out of the car, slamming the door   
“Oh, I think my friends are here!” Max smiles as she looks across the street   
“Do you want me to walk you?” He asks  
“No, it’s okay” she smiles   
“Be careful, okay?” He asks, messing with her hair   
“Ugh” she rolls her eyes “come grab me after school.”  
“Of course, go.” Billy looks towards the other school, eyeing her friends who are waiting on her. He ends up sitting on his trunk, watching her cross the street to see her friends. He lights another cigarette, watching the other Seniors pulling into the parking lot. He doesn’t understand how some can be so loud this early in the morning, or why they’re screaming and hugging. They saw each-other yesterday.  
He watches as he sees Steve’s car pull into the parking lot, taking another drag of his cigarette. Steve parks next to him, Heather is waving before she gets out of the car.  
“Morning, Billy.” She says “Early start?”  
“Could say that.” Billy looks at her before looking at Steve “Hey.”  
“Hey, man” Steve smiles “Sleep well?”  
“Can’t remember.” Billy gets off his trunk, before throwing his cigarette out “See you inside.”

Steve learns that since Billy’s been here, he’s an absolute God at sports. Anything thrown his way, Billy can play. Baseball, volleyball, soccer, football. And he’s always shirtless. Steve has a hard time paying attention in gym, when Billy is always shirtless.   
It’s basketball today. Billy is already taking his shirt off, a few guys following after him. Steve ends up keeping his shirt on.  
Billy accidently knocks Steve down at the end of the game.  
“Shit man, I’m sorry.” Billy smiles helping him up.   
“All good.” Steve smiles back at him.   
The Coach sends Billy to the showers ten minutes before the other guys could. Steve thought that was weird. As Billy showered, they were running a few laps. The guys hated Billy for that.  
They all stop after Billy leaves the locker room and is waiting in the hallway. 

Steve’s friend Tommy is talking about something as they all shower. About some girl he met the other day.  
“Can we stop discussing your sexuality life, man?” James looks his way “We have something else to discuss.”  
“Like what?” Tommy asks  
“Hargrove!” Brayton almost yell’s “Who did he fuck to be able to shower before us?”  
Steve sighs as he grabs his soap  
“Do you know what Coach said?” James says “That Hargrove is a tranny, and how we have to respect him and give him his space. How can this school allow that?”  
“That would explain the scars on his chest.” Tommy says   
Steve is looking at them. Scars? He didn’t notice that.  
“Maybe he has a good pussy” James smirks   
“That’s wrong to say, dude.” Steve firmly says   
“King Steve is okay with that?” Brayton asks “That a tranny knocked you down?!”  
“It’s nobody’s business but his own.” Steve eyes them before turning his shower off. He grabs his towel before walking off. 

Steve gets dressed quickly before meeting up with Billy in the hallway   
“Hey, man. I feel so bad for knocking you down.” Billy says “Can’t stop myself. Can’t do this at home.”  
Steve looks at him “Do you want to come over my house after this? I can barbecue? Heather’s gonna come over too.”   
“What about your parents?” Billy asks  
“Oh. Uh- I don’t see them a lot. They work over seas” Steve quietly says  
Billy nods “I can come over. I just need to drop my sister off.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Steve smiles. “Do you have a pen? I’ll give you my address.”

Billy ends up punching someone who was next to his car for calling him a ‘tranny’ he thinks it’s one of the guys from gym.

Billy grab Max after her school releases them. His jacket wrapped around her waist as she walks out  
“Hey” Billy smiles “how was your day?”  
“Good! I passed my tests today” Max says happily.   
Billy takes her bags “That’s really great.”  
“Any plans today?”   
“Yeah, gonna go see my friends for a bit.” Billy smiles  
“That sounds fun.” 

Billy drops Max off at home, letting Susan know he’s going to be home late, that he’s studying at a friends house. She nods, telling him she’d let Neil know.  
He ends up going to the store, grabbing a few snacks, drinks and picks up his favorite cigars.   
He finds Steve’s house easily. It’s huge. He shuts his car off, grabbing his bags before walking to the front door.  
He waits a few moments after knocking on the door. Steve opens its smiling   
“Hey! Glad you came.”   
“I brought a few snacks and stuff. Hope you don’t mind” Billy smiles “do you smoke?”  
“Yeah” Steve nods “Come on in.”

Steve leads him to the kitchen, where Heather is. She’s sitting in her bathing suit   
“Hey!” Heather smiles standing up. “You brought snacks!”  
Billy nods “Can I change?”  
“Yeah! Bathroom is down the hall on the right!” Steve smiles as Billy grabs his swim shorts   
“Thanks, man” Billy smirks before walking off

They end up at the pool. Heather is smiling, Steve is getting ready to cook, and Billy is sitting at the edge of the pool smoking   
Heather swims up to him before leaning against the edge of the pool “So, Tell us about yourself!”  
Billy eyes her “There is not much to say. Moved here from California, parents divorced a few years ago. Love working on cars.” He’s quiet for a moment “I’m sure you’ve already heard about me. It’s going through the school already.”  
Heather is looking at him. “What is going around school? Babe, have you heard something?” She removes herself from the pool  
Steve frowns. “I might of. But, I rather hear it from the source?”  
Billy nods, flicking his cigarette into the pool. He stands up “And what exactly did you hear?”  
Steve turns red. What was he supposed to say?   
“Did one of the teachers accidentally slip and let you know about me?” He asks  
“Billy-“ Heather frowns “Tell us. You’re safe here.”  
“I wasn’t born male.” Billy quietly says, looking directly at Steve. “I found out at a young age that I wasn’t who I was born as. My mother was accepting of me and so was my doctor. I was able to start Testosterone at a young age and I got surgery at a young age. This wasn’t an issue back where I’m from. I was accepted there. Now I have to be treated like a special flower every time I want to do something. The school is so afraid someone is going to kill me. I pee in faculty bathrooms and I eat outside alone. In California, I was allowed to be open. I had people who accept me.”  
Heather touches his shoulder “Billy, we accept you.”   
“Steve, is that why I was invited over? So you could find out? Take a look at it?” He asks  
“What? No!” Steve’s eyes widen. “Heather and I enjoy your company, Billy. You’re our friend.”  
Billy is quiet. Steve sees tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
“You have nothing to apologize about.” Heather says.   
“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be an asshole.” Billy sighs “I’m sorry, Steve.”  
“It’s okay.” Steve smiles “No worries. So, how about those cigars?”  
Billy smiles. “Yeah, man.”


	3. Keep Me From Blowing Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Heather are throwing a Halloween party, inviting the entire school to Steve's house while Billy walks into school with a bruised eye and bruised jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of abuse in this chapter, if it makes you uncomfortable please turn away

The month goes by pretty quickly for the students on Hawkins High School. The first few weeks of October were hot. Everyone enjoyed the weather while being at lakes, or their own pools. But when they woke up this morning, they were greeted with cold weather. Heather put her dress away she was going to wear, and went for a pair of high waisted jeans and a sweater. Her mind drifted from clothes to Billy. It usually drifted to him when she was alone, or when she was with Steve. They hit it off fairly quickly after what happened with him. Some Friday's he'll come over, and some he won't. He refuses to come over for study session's, especially on Thursday's. Some weekend's he'll call either of them to see what they're up too, but refuses to hang out. When he call's Heather, his voice changes, he sounds terrified, but refuses to explain what's going on. He'll always hang up too in the middle of a conversation. Steve had noticed that during gym, Billy stays away from taking his shirt off, and flinches when one of them touch him. Something was up with him, and they both agreed on finding out to help him.

Today was the day that Steve and Heather handed out invitation's to their Halloween party for the weekend. A list was set up a few night's ago. It'd be at Steve's house, costumes acceptable, bring your own beer, bring a designated driver. No children. They agreed to invite Billy. He was first on the list.

Heather made sure to pack her gym clothes as she heard her doorbell ring. She grabs her bags before running down the stairs.  
"Have a good day, sweetie." Her mother says as Heather is opening the door.  
"You too, bye!" Heather smiles, closing the door behind her. "Good Morning, Steve."  
Steve kisses her quickly, knowing her parents were still home, before helping her to the car.  
"Did he call you?" Heather asks as she enters the car.  
"No" Steve sadly says, he starts the car again. "Did he call you?"  
Heather shakes her head, sighing as she leans back into the car seat. "So, we need to talk."  
"About?"  
"The party this weekend?" Heather eyes him "We need to figure out how we're handing these out." she looks at the invitations in her bag.  
"Do you have any empty ones, I think I have someone else to invite."  
"Who?" Heather asks, she grabs a invitation and grabs a pen  
"Robin Buckley from English class." Steve says  
"I love her!" Heather smiles as she writes her name "Hope she comes, she's fun in gym."

Steve pulls into his parking spot a few minutes later. Billy's car wasn't there as he usually was. He was always early to walk his sister to her school.  
"Is he not coming in?" Heather asks.  
"I'm not sure." Steve says, he feels his stomach drop. "He hasn't been acting right for a few days."  
"We should start heading in." Heather grabs her stuff, before leaving the car. Steve follows her.

Before homeroom, nearly half the invitations are gone. Heather makes sure to put one aside for Billy. She made sure to hand one to Robin at her locker.  
"Thanks!" Robin smiles at her. "I'll definitely be there!"  
"Steve would really love that." Heather smiles back at her.  
They end up walking together to homeroom. Heather almost stops in her tracks as she spots Billy sitting at his desk. He has a bruise on his eye socket and one on his jaw. He's avoiding eye contact with people, who are asking questions to him. Heather excuses herself from Robin as she walks up to Billy.  
"Can you all leave him alone?" She asks. Everyone eyes her, before walking off. She makes sure to sit next to him, leaving a seat open for Steve. "Morning."  
"Hey" Billy quietly says "Thanks."  
Heather nods, putting her bag down. "Hey, did you see Steve yet?"  
"Don't you two carpool?" He asks  
She smiles at him. "We do, but I lost him in the crowd. He was supposed to give you something." she digs through her bag, grabbing the envelope with Billy's name on it. She tried not to cringe at how she put a heart in the "I"  
"What is this?" Billy takes the envelope.  
"We wanted to give you this first before anybody, but it's a invitation to our party this Saturday."  
"Oh." Billy opens it, looking at the invitation. "I'll have to see what my sister is doing. I had promised to take her out that night."  
"It's okay if you don't come." Heather looks at him. "But, we thought you'd like to come and see how Hawkins throws a party. We know you miss California and it's parties."  
Billy nods, shoving the invitation into his bag. He's quiet, avoiding eye contact with her. "I already know you're going to ask.."  
Heather frowns. "I wasn't going to ask anything, Billy."  
He takes out his notepad, grabbing his pencil before he starts writing and slides the notebook over.  
it's my dad -b  
Heather looks at Billy as he writes again  
he's been doing this for awhile hitting me -b  
billy that isn't okay. is that why you dont hang out after school anymore? -h  
he's been hitting me ever since my mom left. he said it's because I transitioned.. we had to leave California because he caught me with a guy..hitting got worse after that. -b  
Why didn't you tell us earlier? You can't live like this.-h  
Billy frowns, writing again  
because, I don't want you and Steve to hate me. I can't leave Max there alone. I need to graduate, make some money, and find a way to move her and I out-b  
How in the world would this scare Steve and I? Billy, we're your friends? -h  
it wasn't just a guy he caught me with. I was in a open relationship back there. I didn't want to tell you or Steve because I like you both a lot.- b  
Heather looks at Billy, she can feel herself blushing.  
Billy ends up taking the notebook away, shutting it quick as Steve walks in. He shoves it in his bag before moving away from her.  
"Hey" Steve smiles at him, noticing the bruises on his face. "We didn't see you in the parking lot this morning."  
"Yeah, sorry" Billy quietly says "Was running late. My fault."  
"No need on apologizing, man." Steve sits next to Heather "Did you get the invitation?"  
Billy nods, he's silent again  
As soon as the bell rings for first period, Billy is grabbing his bags and walking out before them.  
"What happened?" Steve asks.  
"I can't talk about it publicly." Heather frowns, she holds onto Steve as they walk out of homeroom together.

Lunch comes around, Steve and Heather are sitting outside eating at one of the table-benches. They saw Billy at his car, but decided to give him his space. Steve is taking his burger apart, making faces at how greasy it is. Heather is barely eating as she looks at Billy is sitting on his trunk, smoking.  
"Can you tell me now whats going on?" Steve asks  
"I think-" Heather sighs "I think he's being hit at home. He's confirmed it."  
"What?" Steve looks at her  
"Being blamed for his mother leaving, and because he was in some kind of open relationship." Heather quietly says. "I didn't realize this was going on with him. If I knew.."  
"Heather, how could you of known? He doesn't talk about his issues." Steve takes her hand. He traces his thumb on her hand.  
"He told me something else." Heather looks at him. "Something we've been hoping for, but I didn't expect to hear it this way. He likes us. He said he likes us. He didn't want to tell us. We're his friends, he think we'd leave him."  
"If he only knew we felt the same, huh?" Steve pats her hand before he goes back for his food. "Did he say he was coming to the party?"  
"He doesn't know yet. He has to take his sister out that night. I don't want to force him, if this is what's going on at home." Heather looks back at Billy, to see him jumping off his trunk. "Shit, I think he's coming over. Change the subject."  
"Heather-" Steve firmly says "It's fine. Relax."  
Billy ends up coming over, sitting across from them.  
"Hungry, man?" Steve asks "I bought a sandwich if this sucked."  
Billy nods. Steve hands him the wrapped sandwich and his drink.  
"Thanks" Billy smiles."Didn't expect to see you two out here."  
"Just needed some fresh air." Heather says.  
Billy unwraps the sandwich before taking a bite. His bruise looks even darker. All Heather wants to do is kiss them better. She feels as if her mind blanks for a moment, because she moves to Billy, she puts her hand on his own. He eyes her.  
"Steve knows." she quietly says. Billy looks terrified as he looks at Steve. "I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about what we spoke about. It was either Steve or a teacher."  
"And he knows that-"  
"He knows that you like us." Heather quietly says  
Billy is standing up and about to run off. but Steve grabs onto him  
"It's okay, Billy." Steve firmly says. He hope's nobody else is out here."We like you too. It's okay."  
"No, you don't understand." Billy looks at him. "I don't like you as friends. I mean, fuck, I do. But I can't stop thinking about the both of you. You two have been kind and caring for someone like me, while I have my ass beat at home or behind the school. When I'm getting beat, my mind goes to you two. I can't stop thinking about what it'd be like to be apart of this relationship you two have. It's killing me because I can't have both of you. You're hating me or going to now."  
Heather looks up at him. "Billy, we love you and accept you as you are. You can't make us hate you, even if you try."  
"We like you like that too, man." Steve stands up. "We always thought our relationship needed something, needed someone in it. But we could never find the right person we liked, and then you rolled up into Hawkins. It was like-"  
"Don't say it." Billy eyes him "Please, don't say it."  
"Fate." Steve sighs "It was fate, Billy. I don't care what people would say if it got out. I don't care if it hurts my reputation. This place blows, these people blow. But I know my feelings, and I know Heather's feelings. Don't turn us away."  
"I won't." Billy quietly says, he knows he's crying. "I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty heavy to write. Hope you enjoyed.  
Tumblr: transbillyhargrove


	4. Are My Thoughts With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Steve and Heather's Halloween party, will a certain somebody show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slurs, sex, talk of abuse, sexual harassment  
This was very hard to write, if this makes anyone uncomfortable, please avoid reading this chapter.

Halloween day was finally here. The local stores running out of candy, Halloween stores packed with customers for last second costume shopping. Yellow, and Orange leaves falling off the tree's to be stepped on as children run through the town of Hawkins. Steve and Heather were in the the general store picking up last second things for their party tonight. They had to pick up dozens of Red Solo Cups, Soda, and other necessities. It was going to be a long day of decorating, and a long night of making sure nothing broke in Steve's house. Even though his parents are rarely home, they'd notice if something was missing. Steve couldn't go through another long talk of how much of a mistake he is to his father. Not again. Heather had told her parent's that they were going out to dinner, and that she would stay at his house. They gave her their blessing after she promised that nothing would happen. If they only knew what she's done, and what was going on tonight. She remembers Steve finally meeting her parents, how her father didn't like him. They spoke to him for hours about his grades, and his intent on their daughter. She was so embarrassed. But Steve sat through everything. He loved their daughter, even if he didn't say it back then.   
And now, he think's he loves Billy too.

It's only been a few days since they spoke about their feelings. It was mutual. It was fate. It had to be fate. They agreed to keep what they had a secret. Billy kept his distance in the parking lot, and in school. He spoke to them when spoken too first. Even though there were no ground rules, he couldn't let this slip. None of them wanted to mess this up. This was new, it was exciting for the three of them. Billy's bruises faded on his face, but more appeared on the rest of his body that week. Denying to see them that Friday because of his father. He had to protect is sister. 

"Do you think we have enough?" Heather asks. "We pretty much took all their stock on these things."  
Steve looks at her, before looking at the cart. "Yeah, we should be fine. Just keep people on a one cup policy maybe."  
"Are you okay?" Heather asks "You've been spacing out all morning."  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking."  
"About Billy?"   
Steve nods.   
"Me too." Heather admits. "I called before you came to grab me. His sister had said he wasn't home. But who goes out at seven in the morning? Would be sure he was home."  
Steve sighs, his mind wandering as they walked out of the aisle to find his friends, Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers in the store talking with his mother, Joyce.  
"Hey!" Nancy smiles."Funny to see you here. We were just going to grab some costumes for tonight."  
"Fun!" Heather smiles back at her. "I hope you can find something. Saw the stores were packed."  
"Do you need us to bring anything?" Jonathan asks  
"If you want" Steve looks at him "Anything but cups, think we have that sorted."  
They laugh as Steve pays for the items  
"Need help to the car?" Nancy asks "We're going in your direction anyway."  
"Sure, thanks." Steve nods

They walk out of the store, bags in hand as they go to the car outside the store.  
"Anyone else we know coming?" Nancy asks  
"Robin from English class, few girls from our gym." Heather says as Steve closes the trunk "I'm sure people who weren't invited will show up."  
"Did you invite that new kid?" Jonathan asks. "The one you two always hang out with?"  
Steve nods. "Yeah, we invited him."  
"Cool, hope we can meet him officially tonight." Nancy smiles. "We should get going before all the good costumes are gone."  
"See you tonight!" Heather smiles as they walk off. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Steve opens the door for Heather, closing it as she slides it, before getting to the drivers side. He starts the car as Heather touches his arm.  
"Isn't that his sister?" Heather asks. Steve looks in the direction Heather is looking.   
The small girl, bright orange hair walking with a few bags in her hand, is smiling. She's walking with an elder woman and a man. Her parents.  
"Yeah, that's her." Steve says. Billy was no where in sight. "Maybe he's home."  
Heather nods as Steve pulls out of the parking spot.

Heather was great at decorating and making sure thing's looked perfect. She know's these people will ruin her decorations the more the night goes on. But right now it looked perfect. Orange and purple lights hanging on windows, even in the rooms nobody was allowed in. Skeleton statues outside, and inside the house. Black table cloths covered a lot of the furniture with fake spider webs hanging off them. Steve had kissed her, saying it looked perfect, that she was perfect. She helped Steve set up the food, cups, soda, and water bottles on the tables before going to get changed. She had found this beautiful black dress when she went shopping. The bottom was covered in skeleton heads imprinted in the fabric. She paired it up with black heels. Steve put on a button-up black shirt, black jeans, and wore his regular shoes. He wasn't the costume type person since Halloween wasn't a good holiday for him. His parents were never home when he was younger, they're not even home now. People started showing up at seven, some where costumes, some aren't. Making sure to show they were invited before walking in. Heather's girlfriends all showed up dressed the same, sexy ghost's they all yelled. Steve's friends showed up too, making sure to take him away from Heather at the start of the party so they can do shots. Heather and Steve both kept looking at the front door, and kept looking at each-other. Billy was no where in sight yet. The party just started, they knew he had to take his sister out. They had some hope he'd show up. Robin shows up behind Nancy and Jonathan. Robin and Jonathan wearing the same Halloween shirt.  
"Well, one of us has to change." Robin jokes.

The party starts to change when a few guys bring a keg in. Something they agreed on not wanting, but they couldn't kick these guys out. Heather walked into rooms that were off limits to find people having sex. She would slam the doors in disgust. Steve found people in the bathroom as well.  
"Wanna join?" the guy smirks, holding onto the girls hair.  
"No" Steve abruptly says before closing the door behind him  
The music seems to get louder. Steve ends up getting away from his friends to find Heather in the kitchen.  
"Hey." He says, kissing her.  
"Hey" She says back "Seems like we can't control people."  
"I can't even keep count with how many people I've caught." Steve sighs, sitting down at the island.  
"Ugh, god. Don't even start." Heather smiles "We're gonna have to clean for days after this."  
Heather hands Steve a drink "Don't worry, it's water."  
Steve smirks "Wouldn't deny alcohol right now."  
Heather sits next to him, holding his hand. Their minds drift.   
"He isn't here, huh?" Heather quietly says  
"No, I've been looking." Steve frowns. "We knew it was a fifty-fifty chance. We know what's going on with him."  
"I just wish I could do something." Heather says. "He keeps denying any help."  
"Me too, Heather." Steve holds her hand "Me too."  
Robin walks into the kitchen, her eyes wide "Hey."  
"Hey, Robin." Heather says  
"Uh, we have a problem." She looks at them  
"What's going on?" Steve asks.  
"Billy Hargrove is here-" She says "I was sitting outside, and he pulled up. I was going to comment on his costume, but I realized that it wasn't fake blood on his face. People realized he's here. He's being crowded by a few guys."  
"Shit-" Steve gets up, pushing past Robin.   
Heather thanks her, running after Steve. He's pushing people out of his way, trying to get to the front door.  
They end up getting outside, to hear people yelling outside. Lights flashing.

"Who invited the tranny?!" One of them yells. They have Billy up against the wall, holding him against it. Billy is trying to give his full strength to get away. "Coming here, covered in blood."  
"Let's see what he's got here!" Another yells, their hands on his belt.  
"No!" Billy yells, he gets his arm out of their held before punching one of them "Don't fucking touch me!"   
"What are you going to do, baby girl? Hit me?" The guy mocks him.  
Billy's eyes widen at the nick name. "Don't call me that."  
"What, that's what you are." He smirks, he starts to unbuckle Billy's belt, unzipping his pants.   
Billy ends up screaming, kicking away from them before he punches the guy in the face. He continues to wail on him as Steve runs up.  
"Billy!" Steve yells. Heather runs after Steve, ending up grabbing a few of the guys from the football team to help.  
Steve grabs Billy, pulling him back. Billy is crying. "It's okay, I'm here."  
Heather runs up to them. "Billy-"  
Billy know's everyone is looking at him, he can feels everyones eyes on him from inside and outside the house. Covered in his own blood.   
"Get him inside." Heather looks at Steve as the football team goes over to help him. She looks at the guy on the floor. "How fucking dare you do that. Touching someone without their consent. You're disgusting."  
"Why, you want him?" The guy looks up at her.  
Heather ends up digging her heel into the guys groin, slamming her foot there "Get them off the property." She eyes the other men before running off.

She runs into the direction everyone is pointing her too. Her heart is beating so quick. She enters the bathroom, to find Billy sitting on the edge of the tub next to Steve. He's cleaning up the blood running down Billy's face.  
"Billy-" She has tears in her eyes. She crouches down next to him, her hand resting on his knee.   
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of come." Billy quietly says.  
"No." Steve looks at him "Don't apologize for that. I'm sorry we weren't there quick enough. Are you okay?"  
Billy nods. "I didn't have the energy. I just- my father."  
"He hit you?" Steve asks as Billy nods.   
"I came here. I forgot the party was tonight. I was seeing red. I needed to see you both." Billy says, his shaking hand resting on Heather's. "I thought I could stay the night, avoid going home. I didn't expect to be crowded by them-"  
"Did they-"  
"Touch me? Almost." Billy avoids their eye contact.  
Heather sits on the edge of the tub, resting her head on Billy's shoulder.   
"And your father?"  
"He was mad that Max wanted to go out with her friends this year. He asked me to go with them. I told him she said no." Billy says "I ended up following them anyways, giving her the space she needs..she's thirteen. When she got home, I got home, and I still got hit for not keeping her out longer. He hates her, he hates me. I ended up dropping her off at her friends house, and I came here. I can't handle this anymore." his voice cracks, tears in his eyes.  
Steve wipes the tears from Billy's cheek. "You're safe here, you can stay as long as you want."  
Billy ends up kissing Steve, holding onto his arm, and onto Heather's hand. Steve kisses back when Billy tries to pull away.   
Heather ends up kissing Billy's neck, making him grip onto her hand.  
Billy pulls away from the kiss, he's blushing.   
"Can I?" Heather asks. Billy nods as her lips touch his.  
He feels as if he's on cloud nine as Steve's hand touch his chest.  
Heather smiles, kissing him once more before pulling away.  
"We should probably end the party now-" Steve is breathless. Heather nods. 

Billy end's up showering once everyone leaves. Heather is cleaning up the mess on the floor, as Steve throws out empty cups and left over food. They smile as Billy comes downstairs after his shower.  
"How are you feeling?" Heather asks.  
Billy nods "Okay."  
"You hungry?" Steve asks "I can make you something?"  
"Please."

Billy ends up sleeping in the middle of them. They ended up in one of the guest rooms since Steve's bed isn't big enough. Billy faces Heather, smiling as she plays with his hair as Steve holds onto him. He ends up kissing them both again until they're too tired to continue. Billy fall's asleep first. Steve and Heather just look at each other, smiling. He was perfect.

Billy Hargrove was perfect.


	5. Bet No One Ever Hurt This Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wakes up with more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; sexual content, mentions of abuse. If any of this makes you uncomfortable please turn away from this chapter.

Saturday morning hit's Billy like a pile of bricks. His eyes open slowly to find Steve's back facing him, Heather's arm is wrapped around his waist. He slowly sits up, not trying to wake them up. He eyes the clock on the side table as it flashes it's seven in the morning. Deciding to lean back against the the headboard, watching the time on the clock. Billy was always up earlier than most. Every morning, he was up at four to make sure the house is clean before Neil wakes up for work, or a weekend of sitting in his chair. He curses at himself in his head. If he was home, he knows Neil would hit him for not being up on time. Thankfully, he cleaned before he left last night, letting Susan know Max was going to her friends, and he was just going to sleep in his car. He usually does on those types of nights. He's not comfortable in his own home, he never was. He sat in that parking lot of a grocery store for a hour, before finally looking at himself in the mirror to see he was bruised and beaten. Max didn't say anything. She mostly think's it's from school, and he doesn't have the heart to tell her. 

Billy made the decision to go to Steve's last night, forgetting that he and Heather were throwing a party. He remembers parking outside the house, to see the girl from English class looking at him, before he was pushed on the ground. They didn't look familiar, how could of they of known about him? They added onto the bruises already on his skin. His body felt as it had no energy to fight back after trying to defend himself from his father. He remembers them throwing him against the brick of Steve's house, before trying to touch him. He had started to see red then, before he had the pent up energy to fight for himself. But it ended quickly as he felt Steve wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him back. He was hurting, he was disgusted. Hearing Steve call for him, hearing Heather crying his name out, his entire attitude had changed. Billy had cried immediately, he knows he did.

Kissing Steve was different than kissing his last boyfriend. Steve was gentle with him, touched him in the right places. He remembers his last boyfriend hated kissing him, just wanted him to spread his legs before leaving Billy high and dry.  
Kissing Heather was like how they explained Heaven in church. He felt like he was floating with the two of them kissing him the way they did.

He wonders how their lips would feel on his skin, wonders how they'd feel much lower than that. He shouldn't be thinking of this, especially since they're laying next to him, sleeping. He feels something turn in his gut, realizing he was just fantasizing about them, realizing he was wet at the thought of them. Taking testosterone has made him feel this way every morning, which was normal. But, he never got himself off, as much as he loved doing it. He didn't feel comfortable in his own home, why would he want to be caught pleasuring himself?

Billy curses himself and tries not to move as he can see Steve stirring, feeling as if he shouldn't breathe either so he doesn't wake either of them up. Steve does wake up though. Billy notes that he makes the cutest noises as he stretches. Steve ends up turning himself to look at Billy.

"Hey, you're up early." Steve quietly says, his hand touching Billy's arm. "You alright? You look like a rabbit caught in headlights."  
Billy is embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm good." he's avoiding eye contact with Steve, whose just touching his arm, his thumb moving on his skin  
"If something is wrong you can tell me, Billy." Steve suddenly sits up. Steve touches Billy's cheek, making him look at Steve.   
Billy's eyes lock with his, and he's blushing. He knows it, his face feels hot. "It's embarrassing."  
"I'm sure it isn't."  
Billy is squirming where he's sitting. He wants to sit on Steve's lap. Steve is so concerned about his well being, it's disgustingly cute.  
"My testosterone shots-" Billy starts to say, before shaking his head "They make me-"  
He feels Heather's arm wrap around his waist, her eyes opening  
"What's going on?" she asks  
"Shit-" Billy sighs  
"You can tell us, Billy. You're safe." Steve smiles at him.  
"I'm wet-" Billy finally says "Taking the shots, makes me wet every morning. But I wasn't when I woke up-I was fine. But then I started thinking."  
"About?" Heather asks, she's sitting up now. She see's Steve is eyeing her.  
"You- fuck" Billy is uncomfortable. This entire situation is fucked. They're just going to end things now with him. "If I don't get off- I tend to have an attitude all day. I just-I can't just go into your bathroom and touch myself."  
"We can help" Steve quietly says, before looking at Billy. "If that's what you want."  
"We don't have to go to the full extent." Heather says "We just started dating- we want you to be comfortable. But we have no issue helping you get off, Billy. Every morning even, we don't mind."  
"Fuck-" Billy is throbbing in all the right places. "Please-"  
"Yeah, fuck" Steve says before he kisses Billy. Billy can tell Steve is hard. Billy end's up touching Steve, his hand traveling down to his boxers before his hand touches his clothes cock. Billy's heart is beating faster, Steve is huge.   
Steve pulls away, groaning "No, baby. Today's about you, alright?" Billy nods   
"Are you comfortable taking your clothes off?" Heather asks, before kissing his neck. Billy nods again, as he feels their hands on his clothes. Heather leans away from him as Billy takes his shirt off before he goes to kiss her. She grips onto his shoulders as his hands touch her chest, his hands end up under her shirt in a matter of seconds, sliding up her body to grip her breasts. His thumbs start to roll over her nipples, they're hard in seconds, and he can hear her gasping into their kiss.  
Steve ends up touching Billy's back, before kissing his shoulder. "She's really into having her nipples played with. She'll start to beg if you don't stop."  
Billy pulls away from Heather, whose whining and trying to lean into Billy's touch  
"Why don't you lay back, Billy? Let us take care of you?" Steve asks.   
They help him lay back against the pillows, he's looking at them both, reaching out to grab onto them. Steve ends up slowly taking Billy's boxers off, admiring him. Heather is smiling, as she touching his chest and his stomach. His boxers were completely soaked, and she can tell by how wet he is when he spreads his legs for them  
"Fuck-" Steve quietly says. He ends up touching his legs, the inside of his thighs, but avoiding touching Billy where it mattered. "Tell us when you're ready, Billy."  
Billy is breathing hard, his heart is beating quickly. He feels his face heating up. They were looking down at him, lovingly. Something he hasn't experienced at all his last relationship.  
"You're beautiful" Heather says to him, Steve is nodding in agreement. "Absolutely beautiful, Billy."  
Billy knows he's crying, because Heather wipes a tear away. "I'm okay"  
"I know, baby." Heather smiles at him.  
Billy is looking at Steve, before nodding. "Please- I need it."  
"Yeah- fuck" Steve says before he kisses Billy again, before his lips trail down to his chest to his stomach. Steve kisses his thigh before looking at him.   
Steve starts to thumb at Billy's clit, making the other man moan. It's a slow movement, but Billy feels everything. Finally, Steve's tongue is at his entrance before going to his clit.  
"Fuck-" Billy moans, one hand, holding onto Heathers hand, and the other goes straight to Steve's hair, not tugging but holding him there. Heather ends up letting go of Billy's hand, smiling softly as he hands goes to Steve, she sneaks her hand under Steve's chin, before her fingers start teasing at Billy's entrance. His hips start to raise at the new feeling. Steve ends up having to hold Billy's hips down, to keep him still. Heather's fingers slowly but surely slide into Billy, making him moan. He closes his eyes shut as she starts to move them.  
"Holy shit-" Billy moans. Steve is sucking on his clit like it's nothing, moaning while doing it, as Heather starts to add another finger into the mix  
"Fuck me-" Billy gasps "Please, please-"  
Heather looks up at Billy, he's a withering mess.  
"Steve please-" Billy begs "Fuck me."  
Steve ends up stopping what he's doing, looking up at Billy, smirking "No." he says, before going back to licking at Billy's clit and entrance, where Heather's fingers were still thrusting into him, a third slipping into him  
Billy moans "Oh fuck-" his skin feels like it's on fire, it's tingling. "Oh fuck, I'm close. Please-"  
Heather ends up picking up the pace with her fingers, before Steve pulls away, thumbing at his clit.  
"Are you going to cum for us, Billy?" Steve says, fixing his position to where he was sitting up now.  
Billy nods, 'yeahs' repeating from his lips over and over. Heather thrusts her fingers in once more before Billy is thrown over the edge with a orgasm. His back arching, moaning out their names. He feels as if he blacks out for a moment, because when he blinks, they're both looking down at him concerned.  
"Are you okay?" Steve asks, his hand touching Billy's cheek.  
Billy nods "Y-Yeah. Fuck, how are you so good at head?"  
Steve smirks "Practice, hm?"  
Heather smiles. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better- that was, that was good." Billy is trying to control his breathing "But- you two didn't-"  
"It's not about us, babe." Steve eyes Billy as he sits up. Billy kisses him. "let's get you into the shower."

Billy ends up leaving Steve's house around twelve, not wanting to leave as they continue kissing him, but he leaves, promising to see them tomorrow. Picking Max up from her friends house. She's ranting and raving about her night at Jane's, how awesome it was, before noticing Billy is in a good mood.

The good mood ends as soon as they return home. Max goes into her bedroom, and Billy is standing in the living room, Neil having backed him up against the wall. Neil ends up smacking him in the face.  
"How dare you run out like you did last night. What did I tell you about running out?" Neil's hand wraps around Billy's throat tightly. "How many times do you need this lesson? You're a mistake, just like your whore of a mother."  
More bruises end up on Billy's body, including his neck. He isn't allowed to leave his house for the entire weekend.

On Sunday, Steve and Heather wait for him to come to the house, for him not to show up. Their stomachs turn with the thought of knowing why he isn't here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key sorry about the badly written sex, I'm still learning how to write it!   
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	6. The Long Way Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Heather are concerned as Billy stops showing up to school, a little red head meets them to hand them a note.

Monday hit’s Heather and Steve like a truck. They haven’t heard from Billy since Saturday afternoon. They both separably called his home to be told Billy wasn’t around, or couldn’t come to the phone. They waited for him in the parking lot, to find his sister being dropped off by her mother. He didn’t show up for homeroom, he didn’t even come in late. They kept looking at the door at the front of the class, begging for him to show up. Tuesday rolls around, he isn’t there. Wednesday, he isn’t there. That night, Heather calls his house phone. His sister picks up, saying he wasn’t home. Thursday, Heather is crying during lunch, worried about Billy as Steve holds her. By Friday, he still hasn’t come to school. People are noticing he isn’t showing up, rumors spread, everyone know’s about what had happened at the party. Some are saying he ran away, some are saying he’s dead.

  
As they’re leaving school, they find a little redhead standing by Steve’s car.

It’s his sister.

She looks at them. “Are you Steve?”

Steve nods.

She grabs her bag, taking her folder out before handing him a note. “It’s from Billy.”  
Steve takes the note. “Is he okay?”

“I’m not sure. He hasn’t left his room this week. He left this for me this morning.” She quietly says “He said to find you or someone named Heather.”

“Thank you.” Heather looks at her.

Before his sister can respond, a car horn honks.   
“I’m sorry, I have to go.” She says, grabbing her stuff and walking off

_Steve & Heather,_

_I’m so sorry I haven’t been in. I didn’t mean to not show up on Sunday. I had gotten home on Saturday, to be beaten and choked by my father. He put me on house arrest for the week. Wouldn’t let me leave for school because of how bad the bruising is. Please don’t think I didn’t want to see you. Please don’t think I used you for sex..I miss you both so much. I should be in on Monday if the bruising lightens up. He’s refused to let me use the phone, watch tv. I leave my room to clean, to eat, and I’m locked in there for the night. My windows have also been boarded up. I can’t take this anymore._

_I can’t stop thinking about you two, I wonder if you both hate me, want to end what we have. And that’s okay if you do. I feel like a horrible boyfriend, if thats what I even am to you._

_I miss you,_

_Billy_

Heather is crying as Steve finishes the letter, she’s holding onto him. He makes sure to fold the letter back up, helping Heather into the car.

“Steve, we need to go see him.”  
“I know.” Steve quietly says as he watches his sister walk over to her car. “Stay here.”

Heather frowns as Steve leaves his car, running over to Max, having people curse at him for running in front of their cars.

“Hey-” Steve stops Max “I’m sorry. Can you return a message for me and Heather?”

Billy’s sister looks at him, before nodding.

“Can you please tell him if there is a way he can go out tomorrow, to come to my house?” he asks.

She nods. “I’ll tell him.”  
“Thank you..”  
“Max” she says “My name is Max.”  
“Max” Steve smiles “Thank you”

Max gets into her mothers car. Steve know’s her mother is looking at him weirdly. He waves as he hears Max telling her that he’s one of Billy’s friends, and he watches her leave.

Steve walks back over to his car, sighing as he closes the door behind him.

“What happened?” Heather asks

“I told her to tell Billy if he can go out, to come to mine tomorrow. He needs us more than he thinks.” Steve quietly says “And we need him.”

Steve ends up dropping Heather off at home, she asks to keep his letter and Steve let’s her. He walks her to the porch and she hugs him tight, tears still in her eyes.

“It’s going to be okay.” Steve says, rubbing her back. “We’ll figure something out for him.”  
“I love you.” Heather quietly says “I love him.”

“I know, I love you both too.” Steve sighs, wiping the tears from her face. “Call me after dinner, alright?”

Heather nods “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

He returns to his home half an hour later. Opening the door to a dark hallway, a dark living room, and an empty feeling in his chest. He puts his bag on the couch, before sitting down. His mind was running with so many thoughts of Billy and Heather. If he missed a week of school because of his father, who knows what else could happen to Billy. He turns the tv on, not paying much attention to it. He thought of his future after high school, finding a job to be able to afford to move out. Have Billy and Heather move with him. He smiles at the thought of bringing Billy back home away from his father, and to the place he loved the most. He loved Billy and Heather with all his might.

Steve ends up ignoring his stomach growling at him as he falls asleep on the couch. He wakes up the phone ringing. He sits up, before getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen

“Hello?” Steve asks

“Steve?”

Steve’s knee’s almost give out at the sound of that voice. “Billy?”

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Steve quietly says as he sits down “Are you okay?”

“I think.” Billy says “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t” Steve says “Don’t apologize, Billy. Are you safe?”  
“I’m okay. He took me off house leave, Susan and him are leaving for a work trip tonight.” Billy says “I was going to drop Max off at her friends for the weekend..she needs to be with other people right now. Is it okay if I stay over tonight?”  
“You don’t have to ask that, Billy. You can walk right in.” Steve is smiling. “Have you called Heather?”

“No, I thought she’d be with you.” Billy admits.

“No, she goes out to dinner with her entire family on Friday’s.” Steve looks at the clock, this is about the time she’d be leaving to go. “We can go see her when you get here.”

“Please.” He quietly says.

“I’ll leave the front door open for you, okay?” Steve asks “Come here when you’re safe to do so.”

Billy is quiet.

“Babe?” Steve asks.

“I love you.” Billy quietly says

Steve smiles “And I love you. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye.” Billy says

“Bye.” Steve repeats, before hanging up.

Steve ends up making up something quick for Billy and him. He ends up making chicken alfredo, since it’s easy and simple.

An hour later the front door is opening, Steve is sitting in the kitchen. He stands up, walking to the main entrance to find Billy standing there. He looks tired, bags under his eyes, the bruise on his neck turning a light nasty yellow color. His hair is a mess.

“Billy..” Steve quietly says, before throwing himself at him, wrapping his arms around the other man. Billy is gripping into him for dear life. “It’s okay, you’re safe.”  
Steve ends up closing the front door as they part. “I made you dinner, come.”

Billy follows him slowly into the kitchen. Steve pulls a chair out for him, before going over to the pot. He grabs a plate, putting food into it before handing it to Billy

“If it needs to be heated, let me know.” Steve sits next to him

Billy eats quietly as Steve has his hand on Billy’s knee. It’s silent, but its safe.

“I’m sorry.”

“Billy-”  
“I didn’t mean to ruin your night. I’m sure you had plans.”

“I don’t have any plans tonight, other than being with you and Heather.” Steve admits. “We can go pick a movie up, or just go to bed. Anything you want, Billy.”

Billy frowns “I’m sorry I told you I love you.”

“Why?” Steve asks

“I don’t want you running off from me.”

Steve sighs. “Babe, I love you too. Please don’t think different about that.” Billy takes a sip of his drink “Finish up, and maybe we can catch Heather getting home, okay?”

Steve helps Billy into his car. Billy smiling at the fact that they were going to get her, so they could all be together again after a week. Steve holds onto Billy’s hand on the gear shift lever until they pull up to Heather’s house. She’s outside, in a white dress with polka dots on it. She’s smiling, laughing at something one of her family members said. She watches as the car pulls up to her house. She knows it’s Steve’s car. She watches as Steve gets out, closing his door. But what she doesn't expect is Billy getting out of the passenger side, looking at her.

“I’m sorry, excuse me.” Heather says to her family, before shes running off towards the car. She hugs Billy tightly, tears in her eyes. Billy wraps his arms around her.

“Hi, baby.” Billy quietly says as Heather pulls away. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you.” Heather repeats back to him. She lets go of him, smiling. “Come meet my family.”

She walks Billy and Steve over.

“Everyone, this is Billy. He’s a friend from school.” She smiles. “You already know Steve.”

Her mother is so happy to meet Billy. He’s introduced to aunts, uncles, cousins, grandmas, and grandpa’s. Billy loves seeing Heather smile, so he’ll sit through introductions.

“Heather says you’re a car guy?” Her father asks. “Maybe you can look at my engine while you’re here before I take it to a mechanic.”  
“Daddy.” Heather rolls her eyes “I’m sure Billy doesn’t want to do that.”

Billy smiles “Where’s your car?”

Heather knows her aunt is looking at Billy. She’s newly divorced, and ready to pounce on anything with a heartbeat. Her aunt watches as Billy walks off with her father, her eyes travel down to his well fitted jeans. Heather feels a pang of jealously as she takes Steve’s hand.

“Where did you meet him?” Her aunt, Sheila asks.  
“School.” Heather eyes her. “He’s seventeen, Aunt Sheila. Keep it in your pants.”

She tugs Steve away, her aunt looks mad. Steve smirks

“That’s cute.” Steve says “You’re jealous.”  
“I am not-” Heather frowns.

“You know he wouldn’t do that, Heather.”

“I know.”

They find Billy and Mr. Holloway in the garage, they’re laughing.

“I have a few items at home, I can come back tomorrow and fix it.” Billy says, he looks up from the car and smiles at Steve and Heather. “Hey.”  
“Hey.” Steve smiles. “Find the issue?”  
“One of his tires has a tear in it, and one of the valves is cracked in the engine. Luckily, I have some stuff at home.”

“Lucky indeed.” Heather says, as she sits in the chair.

“You need to keep him close, Heather.” Mr. Holloway says. “He found the problem within seconds.”

“I might have too” Heather smirks at Billy. Billy smiles at them before closing the front of the car.

“Were you two staying long? Heather made dessert for the family.” Mr. Holloway asks.

“Uh, we were actually coming to see if Heather would be able to come over for the night.” Steve admits. “We have an essay to work on.”

“What kind of dessert?” Billy looks at Heather.

“Chocolate cake.” Heather stands up before looking at her father “Is it okay if I leave after?”

“If she’s back by Sunday, and Billy comes to fix my car tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mr. Holloway.” Steve nods   
“I’ll be here bright and early, Mr Holloway.” Billy smiles at him “Guaranteed.”

Mr. Holloway nods. “You have my blessing. Your mother is probably worried about how long it’s taking us. I’ll see you all inside.”

Heather watches as her father walks into the back of the house before hugging Billy again. “Are you okay?” She traces her fingers against his neck lightly.

“I’m fine, babe.” Billy frowns “I promise.”

“Are you sure you’re able to come back here tomorrow morning? I don’t want you having to get up if you’re in pain.” Heather sighs.

“I’m doing okay, plus I think your father likes me.” Billy smirks “Maybe he’d be less angry about us down the road.”  
“Billy!” Heather smiles.

“You know, Heather’s a little jealous.” Steve looks at Billy.

“Oh yeah?” Billy looks at his girlfriend.

“Her aunt was checking you out, she got mad.”  
Billy smiles. “Not my type. Plus, I’m already taken by the two most beautiful people in Hawkins.”

Steve blushes. “Shut up.”

“Come, let’s go have dessert and then we can leave.” Heather smiles.

Heather ends up sitting in between Steve and Billy on the couch during dessert. Her family being very loud and obnoxious, talking about work, funny moments between the family. Billy has his hand resting on Heather’s lower back, Steve’s hand is there too and theyre holding onto each other. Thankfully, Heather is leaning back against the couch. Their touches calming her down from this family event.

After dessert, Heather packs clothes for the weekend, hugging her parents before they take off in Steve’s car. They both noticed Billy getting tired in the middle of the family event. When they get to Steve’s house, Billy goes into his car, grabbing a bag full of clothes for the weekend, he ends up giving Heather and Steve two of her favorite jean jackets, smiling. They end up helping Billy shower, kissing him along the way of washing him, they also end up fingering him in the shower as well. All you could hear is Billy panting, moaning, and the water hitting them.

Billy falls asleep as soon as he hits the pillows, Steve and Heather holding him. He wakes up early, sneaking out to fix her fathers car, before returning to find breakfast is made for him.

Billy’s heart feels full of love as they kiss him.


	7. I'll Be Your Baby Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Ball has hit Hawkins, Indiana. How will Steve and Heather feel once Billy announces he won't go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; smut, complete smut at the end.

November’s weather was much colder then October’s. Billy had gotten away with jean jackets the entire month of October, and now he had to wear an actual jacket so he wasn’t cold in the morning. It killed his style of his unbuttoned shirts, but he ends up always throwing his coat in the back of his Camaro. He starts leaving the house earlier with Max in tow, so he could go to the local coffee shop and pick stuff up for Steve and Heather. He remembers by the third time they’re together what type of coffee they drink, bagels they eat. He also let’s Max grab something for lunch, since she hates what they give her for school. He’ll wait for them every morning in the parking lot, their coffee in the drink holders. He grabs hot chocolate for himself every morning, not really being a coffee person. They’ll smile as he hands them their coffee. They’ll thank him every morning before hugging him.

Billy is confused as they walk into school, it’s decorated half fall, and half winter.

“Do people not know how to decorate?” Billy asks as they walk into the senior hallway.

Heather smiles at him “They’re getting ready to announce the Winter Ball.”

“Winter Ball?”

Steve nods “Every year, the day before winter break, both the high school and middle school have a winter ball. It’s a dance.”  
“Everyone dresses up nice, like prom. But, dark winter like colors.” Heather says before sipping her coffee.

They stop at Steve’s locker. Each locker has papers taped to them, to remind them of the dance coming up. Billy rips it off Steve’s locker.

“Twenty dollars to get in? Isn’t that kind of steep for high school students?” he asks  
Heather looks at him “Money goes towards drinks, snacks, the dj. But, I do agree. It is a lot of money.”

“Are you-going?” Billy asks, eyeing them.

“We usually do.” Steve grabs his books. “Plus it’s our last year, why not enjoy it?”

“Yeah.” Billy quietly says. He feels his stomach turn at the thought of going and not being able to be near them.

Heather seems to pick up on Billy’s current mood change. “Are you going to come?”  
“I’m not sure.” Billy puts the paper in Steve’s locker. “I’m uh- gonna head to class.”

Before Heather could say anything, Billy is walking off already.

Steve frowns. “Does he think we weren’t going to ask him?”  
“I think so.” Heather sighs. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom, I’ll see you in homeroom.”

Heather walks into the bathroom moments later, putting her bag down on the sink. She throws out her empty coffee cup. They were planning on asking Billy once the tickets had went on sale. They know it was going to be awkward either way since they couldn’t be all together for any slow dances. Heather starts to fix her lip stick as these two girls walk in.

“Who are you thinking of asking?” One says, it’s Jessica from History.

“I’m not sure.” The other says, it’s Alicia from gym. “I already know who you want to ask you.”

“If I don’t get to Billy soon, someone else will.” Jessica smirks.

Heather puts the cap back onto her lipstick, standing there awkwardly looking at herself in the mirror.

“Hey Heather.” Alicia smiles. “Love your dress!”  
“Thanks.” Heather smiles back, before zipping her bag up.

“Hey! You know Billy right?” Jessica asks.

“I might.” Heather looks at her.

“You might?” Alicia laughs “You and Steve are with him every day.”

“Can you put a good word in for me?” Jessica looks at her. “I have him in my art class. I see him looking at me some days.”

‘_I’m sure he isn’t’_ Heather thinks to herself, her stomach is turning at the thought of Billy going with someone else. “Yeah sure.”  
“Thanks!” Jessica smiles. “See you in History!”

Heather nods, grabbing her stuff before storming out of the bathroom. She accidentally slams the door against the wall as she leaves.

She walks into homeroom to find Steve and Billy in the back of the room talking. She sits across from them.

“You look mad.” Billy eyes her.

“I’m not..mad.” Heather quietly says.

“Yeah, you are.” Steve looks at her “You had the same face going on when your aunt was-”  
“Stop.” Heather sighs “You know Jessica Bedford from art?”

“Yeah, she sits across from me.”  
“Of course she does.” Heather rolls her eyes “She wants you to ask her to the dance.”

“You’re jealous.” Billy smirks

“I am _not_.” Heather quietly says “She just needs to not- like taken men.”

Steve laughs. “Think he’s into brunettes.”

“I think so.” Billy looks at Steve. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m not even going.”  
_“What?” _Steve asks. “You’re not going to come?”

“No.” Billy says “Dances really aren’t my thing, and I’m not comfortable going alone, when I should be with my significant others. You two enjoy the dance, and come see me after.”  
“Billy, you have to come.” Heather frowns. “You can only do this once. Just think about it, okay?”

Billy nods, before looking away from them. He ends up grabbing one of his books, wanting to change the conversation.

During lunch, Billy goes outside to smoke near his car. Heather and Steve follow him, of course they do. Heather ends up taking Billy’s coat from him, since the wind was making her cold. They don’t discuss the dance at all for the rest of the day. He ends up skipping gym class, which makes Steve upset. When Steve and Heather are leaving, they find him grabbing his sister at the other school.

“So, he just..didn’t show up?” Heather frowns.

“I think this whole dance thing is bothering him.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t go.” Heather looks at Steve. “I understand what’s going through his mind. He wants to go with us to be with us. Not be by himself. And we all know that can’t happen.”  
“If we don’t go, that’s okay.” Steve says. “We can figure out something else to do. We need each other, not a dance.”

Billy walks over to his own car, helping Max in, whose talking about the dance. He closes her door before going over to Steve and Heather

“I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Billy eyes them. Heather brings him into a hug.

“We love you, please remember that.” Heather quietly says before pulling away.

“I know.” Billy quietly says “I love you both too.”  
  


Billy gets home to an empty house. Max is running into her room. Billy puts his stuff away in his room, before heading into the kitchen to clean. He can finally clean without his father breathing down his neck. He ends up getting done early, his last chore being the garbage before he heads back into his room. He grabs his bag, opening it and grabbing the Winter Ball paper. He doesn’t know why he took it from his locker, he should of thrown it out. But, seeing Steve and Heather upset over him not going hurt his heart. He wanted them all to be happy. He just didn’t want to be put to the side the entire night,

November passes for the three of them, December comes bringing snow. Billy ends up buying warmer clothes once the snow starts. He shovels his driveway in the morning before leaving for school. He’s always late when it does snow and they have school. Tickets to the dance are being sold. Steve and Heather buy theirs. They don’t speak to Billy about the dance after buying tickets. Billy secretly does buy his own ticket, hiding it in his room when he gets home. He has a suit picked out and ready for it. He’s sitting on his bed doing homework as Susan comes home, groceries in hand. Billy makes sure to help her bring things in. Susan cooks as Billy goes back into his room. He hears his father come home from work.

Dinner is at eight on the dot. Max sits across from Billy, Susan and Neil at the head of the table.

“I have a question.” Max looks at her parents. “Theres a dance coming up at school for Christmas in a few weeks. Can I go?”

Susan looks at Neil, and he nods. “Of course you can. We can get you a new dress.”

“Cool.” Max smiles before looking at Billy. “Are you going?”  
“What?” Billy asks as he eyes her.

“Are you going to the one at your school?” She asks.  
“I was thinking about it.” Billy quietly says, scooping vegetables on his fork. “Might already have a date.”

“Really?” Max smiles “Who?”

Neil eyes his son. “I don’t think paying someone to go with you counts as a date.”

Billy looks at his food, his stomach turning

“You’re going to drive Max, and come home.” Neil says “You’re not going.”

Max looks at her father, before looking at Billy.  
“Yes, sir.” Billy quietly says. He watches as his father stands up from his chair, food finished. He leaves his plate there as he walks off. Susan lets Max leave the table, before getting up herself and leaving Billy in his own thoughts. Billy cleans up after dinner, throwing the garbage out before going to his room, sliding down the door and crying. How was he going to tell Steve and Heather he couldn’t go now? He know’s how much money he’s out now.

At school the next day, Billy is quiet. Not really putting any input into any of their conversations. They both know something is going on.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks after school.

Billy shakes his head. “I bought a ticket for the dance last week, I was able to buy a tux. But, my father- said no.”

Heather frowns. “Billy-”  
“It’s fine. I just thought I could surprise you both.” Billy quietly says “But, I guess I can’t.”  
“We don’t have to go, Billy. We don’t care about the dance.” Steve looks at him.

“No, no.” Billy sighs “You should both go. Enjoy it since it’s your last time.”

Heather has tears in her eyes.

“I just wish things were different.” Billy says. “But, just go, enjoy the dance. Maybe I can see you Christmas Eve.”

The week of the dance hits, everyone is talking about it, showing pictures of their outfits to their friends. Billy just sits there, fake smiles. He know’s Jessica is death glaring him during art.

Susan and Neil end up buying Max a dress for the dance, and she’s happy. She’s going with a boy named Lucas. Susan is helping her put her dress on, and do her makeup. Billy has avoided Max since they’ve been home, which makes the younger girl upset. She understand’s why Billy is acting that way. She saw the tux he had bought, and how much he had spent.

Billy passes her and Susan in the living room, Max is looking at him. He stops to softly smile at her, before going to walk off

“Billy?” Susan says.

“Yeah?” Billy walks back into the living room.

“Neil left earlier for work, he won’t be back until Christmas day.” Susan looks at her. “I know he said to not go to the dance, but I give you my permission to go.”  
Max looks at her mother, smiling before looking at Billy.

“I don’t think so.” Billy quietly says

“You should go.” Susan says “You’re going there to drop Max off anyways. Would make sense if you could go as well. Just, make sure to bring her home.”

Billy looks as Susan “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Billy.” Susan smiles. “Go get ready.”

Billy nods, walking back into his room. Susan comes in, to help him with his cuffs, and his tie.

“You look very handsome, I’m sure your date will be happy to see you.” Susan smiles

“I hope.” Billy smiles.

The dance was gorgeous. The parking lot was packed since both schools were hosting the dance. Decorations all over the gym. A Christmas tree was on the right side of the gym. Heather and Steve were there, with a few of their friends. Heather was wearing a red dress with polka dots. Steve was wearing a black suit, holding onto Heather’s waist. Their hearts felt empty when they walked in. Jessica was ranting to Heather about how Billy never asked her out, how he wasn’t even here. She was mad. Heather didn’t have much to say about the conversation, other than apologizing.

Jessica is talking before she stops, looking in the direction ahead of her. “Oh my god.”

Heather turns with Steve to find Billy walking in, his jacket left in the car. He was wearing a light gray vest, and pants with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. They’re both smiling at him

Heather and Steve end up walking away from their friends for him. Billy is smiling at them as Heather hugs him

“How-” Heather asks.

“He isn’t home. Max’s mother said I can come. So, I did.” Billy smiles at Steve touches his shoulder. “You both look great.”

“So do you.” Steve says.

They walk to their table, it’s only the two of them sitting at the table.

“What have you two been doing? Billy asks

“Missing you,” Heather says as she sits down.

“I missed you both, too.” Billy smiles before a slow song starts to play. “Have you danced yet?”  
“No.” Steve looks at him.

“You should.” Billy eyes them. “You should have some fun.”  
“We weren’t having fun before,” Heather admits “Now you’re here.”

“You should enjoy your last dance, shouldn’t you?” Billy asks.  
“We are.” Steve says

“Go.” Billy smiles. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve grabs Heather’s hand. “We’ll be back”

Billy watches as Heather wraps her arms around Steve’s neck. His hands on her waist as they slow dance. He sips on the water on their table, smiling as he watches them. He know’s he loves them as he watches Heather laughing, and Steve smiling at her. He denies Jessica asking him to dance, and she frowns.

After their dance, they come back smiling as they sit down.

Billy smiles at them. “You know that I love you both?”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks. “Think we feel the same for you,”

Billy is turning red, as another slow song plays.

Heather smiles “Come dance with me, Billy.”

“Are you sure?” Billy asks as Heather nods. “Yeah, sure.”  
Heather takes Billy’s hand, leading him to the dance floor. She wraps her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist.

“You know Jessica is death glaring me.” Heather smiles at Billy

“Let her be mad.” Billy smirks at her. “You and Steve are the only people catching my eye tonight.”

Heather smiles.

“You look beautiful, you know that?” Billy quietly asks. “Most beautiful girl in this room.”  
“Shush.” Heather smiles.

“How about after this, you, me, and Steve leave? Go outside?” Billy asks

Heather nods “Yeah. Absolutely.”

After their dance, they walk back to Steve whose smiling.

“Let’s go to my car?” Billy asks. “I need a smoke.”

Steve nods, grabbing Billy’s jacket for him. Heather walks out holding onto Billy.

They get to his car, and he’s pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket. He lights one up.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks

“Yeah, I just wanted to be with you two alone.” Billy admits.

“Thats one of the best reasons to leave.” Steve smirks, giving Billy a quick kiss.

“Nobody’s out here.” Billy smiles, before kissing him again

“I love you.” Steve says as he pulls away. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too.” Billy sighs, hand wrapped around Heather’s waist. “When does the dance end?”  
“Half an hour?” Steve looks at his watch.

“Can I come over after I drop Max off?”

Steve nods. “Absolutely.”

When Billy arrives back to Steve’s home, he’s dragged in by his vest before he’s being kissed by Steve.

Steve and Heather end up eating him out of the couch. All they could hear within the house was Billy gasping and moaning.

“God, Steve. Fuck me- please.” Billy is begging. His shirt was unopened, halfway down his arms. Pants, and boxers thrown to the side.

“No.” Steve says, for the fifth time.

“Please- I need it.” Billy is arching his back. “Heather-”

Heather arches her fingers in him.

“Steve, please-” Billy is whining. He’s moving his hips. “Please-”

Heather is looking at Steve.

“Are you sure?” Steve asks. Billy is nodding.

“I need you- please”

“Stay, I’ll be back.” Steve stands up.

Billy is gasping as Heather continues to thrust her fingers in and out of her

Steve comes back, condom packet in hand. “Are you sure?”  
Billy is nodding.  
“I need you to say it.” Steve is eyeing him, unzipping his pants.

“Fuck-” Billy groans, spreading his legs. “Yes, Steve. Please-”

Heather helps Steve get undressed. He’s hung. Billy is practically drooling as Steve’s cock hits his stomach. Steve opens the packet up, making sure to roll the condom on him slowly. Heather helps Billy position himself better.  
“Are you sure?” Steve questions again.  
“Yes, Steve-” Billy’s eyes flutter as the head of his cock catches at his entrance before slowly sliding in. “Fuck.”  
“Feel good?” Heather asks, shes already half naked, touching herself through her panties.

Billy groans, before nodding. Steve slowly pulls out half way before thrusting back in. “Oh- fuck.”

Billy ends up pushing Heather’s hand away, helping her pull her panties off. “Fuck, let me eat you out.”

Heather is eyeing Steve, before nodding at Billy. They end up getting in a different position. Billy on his hands and knees on the couch, Heather laying on the couch. Steve slides back into Billy, making him whine.

“Come on, baby.” Billy moans as he looks at Heather. “Want me to eat you out?”  
Heather nods, as she gets closer to him. Billy smirks at her, before he thumbs at her clit, licking at her entrance. His fingers travel down to her entrance before his tongue slides up to her clit. Steve picks up his pace on his thrusting, making Billy moan against Heather.  
“Billy-” Heather gasps.

Heather is the last one to cum, Steve ends up fingering her and Billy is sucking at her clit.

Billy is breathing heavy, his heart feels full to see his lovers sitting next to him on the couch.

Steve is smiling, laughing “Shit- we just-”

“Yeah.” Billy quietly says as Heather wraps her arm around his waist. “i love you.”  
“Love you too.” Steve and Heather both say, smiling.

They end up taking showers, before walking into the guest room, all sliding into bed, holding onto each-other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the badly written sex :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Two More Bottles of Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve hits Hawkins. Billy is terrified of going home, and he has every reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; abuse, mentions of self harm. if this makes you uncomfortable please turn away from this chapter

The Harrington house was usually quiet on Christmas Eve morning. Steve remembers it being loud as a child. He remembers when every room was filled with family members who traveled to spend the week with him and his family. His parents were happy, in love, loved him. He wasn’t a disappointment to his father at a young age. The last Christmas he enjoyed was when he was twelve, before entering high school. He was given cards, upon cards with cash in it, smiling, knowing he was going to buy Star Wars action figures with it. He remembers laughing with his cousins, listening to family stories around the table. But then he remembers the next day, his father taking the cash from him.

“_It’s going towards your college funds.” His father says, shoving the cash in his pocket. _

“_Dad, that isn’t fair.” Steve stands up from his bed. “Those were gifts.”  
“And those gifts will help you get through college.” Mr. Harrington looks at him. “I don’t think Harvard accepts whining boys whose grades are substandard.”_

Steve remembers his father taking that money, and putting it towards stocks. He remembers crying. He remembers his father smacking him for his poor grades.

But this Christmas Eve morning, it _was_ loud, there was laughing. Steve wakes up alone in the bed, but smiles as he hears Heather yelling at Billy to put her down, laughing. He gets out of bed, stretching as he walks down the hallway into his room. He goes into his closet, changing into clothes before walking downstairs. The stereo blasting Christmas music, every light was on in every room. He walks into the kitchen, to find Heather sitting on the counter covered in pancake mix as she kisses Billy. Billy know’s Steve’s in the room because he pulls away, backing off from Heather. He’s blushing.

  
“Good Morning,” Heather smiles as she looks at Steve.

“Morning, what are you two up to?” Steve asks, leaning against the door frame.

“Making breakfast, or at least trying too.” Heather slides off the counter, she walks over to Steve “Merry Christmas Eve.”

Steve kisses her softly before he looks at Billy, “Hey.”

“Hi.” Billy quietly says, he’s avoiding eye contact with both of them.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, his arm wrapped around Heather’s waist.

Billy nods. “Yeah. I-I’m going to head home.”

Heather frowns “What? I thought you said you were going to stay until lunch.”

“I should head home. Who know’s if my father is home or not. If he is, and I’m not there..” Billy gets quiet. “Plus, you two should enjoy some time alone.”  
“Time alone?” Steve asks, he let’s go of Heather. “Billy, you do understand that we want to spend time with you too. You’re apart of this relationship.”

“You’re our boyfriend, Billy.” Heather. “How can we enjoy alone time, if you aren’t here?”

“We love you.” Steve walks up to Billy, frowning as he’s crying. “Billy, talk to us. Tell us what’s bothering you.”

“Nothing’s bothering me.” Billy quietly says

“Billy, you’re crying. Something must be on your mind.” Heather walks over, holding onto Billy’s arm.

“Last night. I can’t stop thinking about last night.” Billy admits. “After it happened, I cried in the shower. Not because it was bad, it wasn’t. I just- I haven’t felt like this before. My last relationship- they weren’t good to me. They only cared for each other, and only used me for sex. I feel bad whenever I kiss one of you, and the other isn’t around. It just reminds me of what happened.”

“Billy, last night was something we never experienced before. It was new, exciting, mind blowing.” Steve wipes the tears from Billy’s face. “Your last relationship wasn’t a healthy one, you realized it. We both love you equally. We would never do anything that would hurt you, or make you uncomfortable.”  
“This whole thing is very new to us. If there is something we are doing that’s wrong, please tell us.” Heather firmly says “But we know we love you, are in love with you.”  
“Also, it doesn’t bother me if you kiss her if I’m not around. You’re our boyfriend.” Steve touches Billy’s face “Why don’t you stay for lunch, and you can leave after. We want to spend time with you for Christmas, as long as we can.”

“And if you don’t want too, that’s also okay.” Heather says. “We just worry about you whenever you go home.”

Billy nods, he’s quiet. Tears still running down his face.

“I’m going to finish breakfast, sit. I’ll take care of it.” Heather smiles. She kisses Billy before she turns to the mess they’ve made. Steve sits down at the island, Billy sitting next to him. Billy tenses as Steve touches his knee. But, he relaxes, softly smiling.

“What are you two doing tonight and tomorrow?” Billy quietly asks.

“Her parents are throwing a big dinner both nights.” Steve rolls his eyes “They barely have room for the weekly dinners they have.”

“They invite everyone.” Heather replies to Steve’s comment. “My mom is usually cooking for hours. Hopefully she allows Steve and I to help this year to make it less stressful.”

Billy nods “Hopefully.”

“Was Max excited to see snow?” Steve looks at Billy.

“Yeah, I guess.” Billy quietly replies. “Complains because she can’t skate anywhere.”

After breakfast, Billy ends up showering, changing into new clothes before announcing he was going to leave. He was worried about his father being home earlier than said. He couldn’t go another holiday being hit for leaving unannounced. Heather and Steve frown, but understand why he wants to leave. They kiss him, watching him get into his car, pull out of the driveway and drive off.

Billy arrives home to an empty dark house, a note on the table saying Susan and Max went out for last second shopping. He ends up throwing his bag on his bed before walking down the hallway, back into the kitchen to clean whatever mess they left for him. He clean’s the dishes, makes sure to clean off the table tops, the floor before going into the living room. Cleaning up opened magazines, garbage on the floor, remotes in the wrong places. He walks into his parents room, fixing the bed sheets and covers. Moving onto Max’s room before his own. He grabs the two bags of garbage that was left for him, going outside to find his father pulling into the driveway. He feels his heart drop at sight of him.

His father ignores him outside before walking into his the house. Billy know’s his father is checking each and every room. He does this every day. Billy finds the courage to walk in the house, not trying to make a sound. His father is standing in the living room, remote in hand. Knowing he was going to sit there the rest of the day. Billy end’s up walking down the hallway to his room, grabbing his jacket. He wasn’t going to sit in the house. He rather go outside to work on the garage and his car. Billy closes his door softly to find his father in the hallway looking at him.

“Where are you going?” Neil asks.

“Outside to the garage.” Billy says, he isn’t lying. “Was going to fix something in my car.”  
“Where were you this morning?” Neil asks.

“W-What?” Billy asks.

“Where were you this morning?” He repeats.

“I went-” Billy’s back is digging into the door. “I went to visit my friends, wish them a happy holiday.”

“You weren’t here last night, were you?”

“I-I was!” Billy’s eyes widen

Neil takes a polaroid from his back pocket. “I think you went somewhere you weren’t supposed to go.”

The photo of Max and Billy that Susan took was in his hand. Why didn’t she think of putting it away?

“You were supposed to take Max there and come home. Why can’t you listen to simple directions?” Neil angrily says, “You were banned from going, from leaving this house for anything other than dropping her off.” His father ends up smacking Billy across the face. “Exactly like your mother, you don’t listen. You do your own things. You don’t run this house.”

Billy is quiet, his heart racing as Neil grabs his face again

“You are not to leave this house the rest of this week. You will not be coming to dinner with us. You will stay here and think of what you did.” Neil firmly says, his grip on Billy’s jaw tightening before throwing him onto the floor. “Do you understand?!”

“Y-Yes, Sir.” Billy quietly says, gasping for air

Neil let’s go of Billy as the front door opens. Susan and Max are standing there, both their hands filled with bags. Max is looking directly at Billy on the floor. Susan doesn’t say anything, but directs her into the living room. Once they’re out of Neil’s site, he ends up kicking Billy in the stomach.

“You aren’t leaving this house.” Neil says again, ripping the polaroid in half before walking off.

Billy is shaking, his body feels like jello as he tries to get himself up. He gets onto his knee’s, holding onto his stomach as another figure enters the hallway.

It’s Max.

“Billy?” She quietly says, she walks up to him. She opens his bedroom door for him, helping him up. Billy’s legs are wobbling as he gets to his bed. “What happened?”  
“Nothing you should worry about.” Billy voice is raspy. “You should go help your mother.”  
“Billy-”  
“Go, I’m fine.” Billy looks at Max, tears in his eyes. Max ends up hugging him before walking out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. She looks down, to see their photo ripped in half. She picks it up, putting them in her pocket before running off to her mother.

The Holloway’s decided to have Christmas Eve dinner out at a restaurant instead of cooking. Heather is holding onto Steve’s arm as they wait outside for their reservation. Half her family took up the space left in there, so they decided to stand outside. She could hear her family being obnoxious in the restaurant. Heather ends up being cold, so she lets Steve wrap his arms around her. She rests her head against his chest. He runs his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t believe they’ve decided to do last second reservations.” Steve smiles at her. “That server looked like she wanted to cry at how many there are.”

“We’re leaving her a good tip, no matter what everyone says.” Heather quietly says

Steve nods in agreement before looking up. He see’s a familiar red head walking down the street with her parents. “Max?”  
“What?” Heather looks at him.

“I think that’s Max, maybe Billy-” Steve stops talking, seeing Billy was no where in sight.

Max gets closer to them, she looks upset, looks hurt.

Heather looks at Max “Hey, Max. Happy Holidays.”  
“Hi, you too.” Max tries to smile. “Are you waiting for a table?”  
“Yeah, we have about twenty people.” Heather says. “We’ll be waiting for a while. I’m sure your table is ready.”

Max watches her parents walk inside before looking at them “Something happened..to Billy.”  
Steve’s heart starts beating quickly.

“My mom and I left for a while, I guess Billy came home..his father has been home since this morning.” Max starts “When we came back, Billy was on the floor..he’s bruised. He couldn’t pick himself up. Neil said he wasn’t feeling good and couldn’t come to dinner. But, Billy was crying. Something’s going on.”

Heather’s grip on Steve’s shirt tightens.

“Max, what’s your address?” Steve asks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Billy is already in a lot of trouble.” Max admits “I don’t want anything else to happen.”  
“Please-” Heather’s voice cracks, tears in her eyes.

Max tells them her address, before her mother comes back outside

“Our table is ready, Maxine.”

“Yes, mother.” Max quietly says “Happy Holiday’s.”

Steve and Heather watch as Max walks off, before running to his car. Steve forgets to put his seatbelt on as he peels out of his parking spot.

They get to his house, to find all the lights off. Heather is already running to the door, slamming on it with her fist.

Steve is about to run out back when the front light turns on. Heather listening to the door unlock before opening to find Billy standing there. His face bruised.

“Heather-” Billy quietly says.

“Billy-” Heather frowns, Steve runs over to the door.

“What happened?” Steve asks.

“He knew I went-” Billy says, voice still raspy. “He hurt me. I’m on house arrest.”

Steve’s eyes trail from the bruises on his face, to a ace bandage on his wrist. “Billy-”

Billy notices were he’s looking.

“Billy, baby please don’t tell me you-” Steve’s voice cracks

Billy nods as Steve hugs him, Heather also wrapping her arms around Billy.

“You can’t be here.” Billy says. “If I’m caught with you two here-”

“Billy, we have to tell someone.” Steve says.

“No!” Billy’s eyes widen at the thought. “I’m fine-”

“You aren’t okay, Billy!” Heather frowns “Your father needs to be arrested.”

“Max-” Steve says “I saw her with Jane, her father is Chief Hopper. We can talk to him.”

Billy is quiet. “You have to leave.”  
“We love you.” Heather says.

“I love you both too.” Billy says as they hug him again.

Heather and Steve watch as Billy is shaking as he closes his front door.

“We need to get to the police office.” Steve says.

Jim Hopper is sitting at his desk, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. His shift was almost over. He was happy to go home to spend time with his daughter. She never experienced Christmas before with a real family. He’s about to stand up as he hears someone walk in, asking where he was.

“I’m sorry, sir. He’s about to go home.”

“This is serious!”

Jim stands up from his seat, opening his door to find Steve Harrington and Heather Holloway standing there. Jane had said they were really nice to her on her first day.

“What’s going on?” Jim asks, Steve’s eyes lock with his.


	9. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says Christmas Eve at the Hargrove's like the Police of Hawkins standing at your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talk of abuse

Billy is sitting on his bed, watching the time on the clock pass by quickly. He doesn’t remember the time Heather and Steve left, but he was nervous. What would happen if they went to the police? Would his father be arrested? What would happen to him? What would happen to Max? He already promised himself that he’d get her out of that house after his graduation. What would happen to his relationship? He winces at the pain on his wrist as he stands up from his bed as headlights flash into his windows.  
They were home.  
He closes his blinds, before shutting his light off. He sits back on the bed, listening to the door open. Billy could hear Max talking about how great dinner was, excited for tomorrow. He could hear Max’s mother telling Max to get ready for bed.

It finally gets quiet after an hour, He can hear Neil as he shuts the television off. Heart beating quickly as he hears Neil’s footsteps in the hallway, getting closer. He see’s the door knob turn before the sound of sirens hits his ears, red and blue lights flash in his room.

“What the fuck?” Neil says, doorknob not turning anymore.

Billy stands up as Neil walks off and to the front door.

Steve and Heather are parked behind Jim’s truck. They’re standing behind their car watching as Jim and a few others officers walk up to the Hargrove’s door. They shouldn’t be here, Jim warned them. But, they needed to be here for Billy. For Max.

Jim knocks on the door, watching as the lights turn on. The door opens

“Yes, can I help you?” Neil asks.

“Hi, can we have a word?” Jim asks

“About?” Neil asks as Jim pushes past him.

“We’ve gotten some calls, some reports.” Jim looks around the house. “About your son Billy.”  
“What did he do now?”

“He didn’t do anything wrong, Mr. Hargrove.” Jim looks at the family photos, Billy being in none of them. “Tell me, Mr. Hargrove. How long have you been hitting your son?”

“What?” Neil looks at him, blood boiling.

“Answer the question.” Jim finally looks at him.

Before Neil can answer, one of the bedroom doors open. It’s Max.

“Uh, whats going on?” Max asks.

“Nothing, go in your room.” Neil eyes her.

“No, Max. Stay out.” Jim looks at her. “Where’s your brother?”

“In his room.” Max quietly says.

“Max, do me a favor. Show Jeff here to Billy’s room.” Jim eyes the other officer. Jeff walks to Max, who leads him to Billy’s room. Susan is standing in the hallway, biting on her nails.

“You got the wrong impression here.” Neil says “I’ve never hit my son.”  
“Why have we gotten so many reports on it?” Jim asks. “Letters from your son, pictures from your son?”

Jeff walks back into the living room, handing Jim a note. It states that he has multiple bruises, and self inflicted wounds on his wrist. More photos with the note.

“I’ve seen enough.” Jim says. “Neil Hargrove you’re under arrest for the abuse of your son, Billy Hargrove. Anything you say will be held against you in court of law. You have a right to a lawyer during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to you if you so desire. Hands behind your back.”

“I didn’t hit my son!” Neil lies, one of the officers grabs him and cuffs him.

Billy is standing in the hallway, holding onto Max.

Neil locks eyes with him. “You son of a bitch, I swear when I get out-”  
“Are you sure you want to continue?” Jim asks, seeing Billy tense up. “Get him out of here.”

Neil is struggling against the cops hold on him as he’s shoved out the door, walked down the driveway and to the back of the police car. Heather holds onto Steve as the cop car door slams.

Jim looks at Billy. “Come here.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Billy quietly says, letting go of Max’s hand. He walks into the living room, hands shaking.

“Look at me,” Jim says, watches at Billy is avoiding his eyes. “You’re safe now, Billy.”

“I’m not- I’m not worried about me.” Billy replies. “I’m worried about Max.”

“Was she-”  
“No, she doesn’t even know what’s going on.”

Jim nods. “I will talk to her, and your mo-”

“She knows- but please don’t arrest her. She was being hit too.” Billy grabs onto Jim’s arm. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. I can’t have Max taken from me. I can’t be put into a home.”

Jim looks at Billy, hands still shaking as they grip on his arm. Faced bruised, wrist wrapped. His cabin has enough room for another person. Would Jane have issues with this? He’s taken enough kids in for this issue. They stayed until graduation and left. Maybe he could convince Mrs. Hargrove to adopt Billy as her own, divorce her husband.

“I will figure something out.” Jim admits. “Billy, your friends are outside. Take Max with you, I need to talk to your mother.”

Billy nods. “Max, grab your shoes.”

Max looks at him before going into her room.

Steve and Heather are still outside, two cop cars left. Heather is gripping onto Steve’s arm as the door opens again. Billy and Max walk outside.

“Billy-” Heather’s eyes water up as they walk up to them. Billy holds onto Heather with one arm, the other gripping onto Max. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine-” Billy says as Heather unwraps herself from Billy, and ends up holding onto Max.

Steve wraps his arm around Billy’s shoulder, holding him.

“Thank you.” Billy quietly says.

Max is laughing as she looks up “Hey, it’s snowing!”

They all look up to confirm that it was snowing. A Christmas miracle.

Max ends up running to the lawn, dragging Heather with her.

“I love you.” Steve says before kissing Billy’s forehead.

“I love you, too.” Billy quietly says.

Billy wakes up the next morning to Max barging into his room, Christmas music playing.

“Come on!” Max smiles “There’s gifts to open!”

Billy grabs Steve’s sweatshirt that he stole, throwing it on before he follows her to the living room. He ends up sitting on the couch, away from Susan as Max sits on the floor. Billy know’s theres nothing there for him. It was like that every year. But, seeing Max smile made it all worth it. She got new clothes, a new winter jacket, stuffed animals, and a new skateboard. She squeals as she shows Billy her new stuff.

“How cool.” Billy quietly says

“Go get dressed, sweetie.” Susan smiles. Max nods, grabbing her new clothes and running off.

It’s suddenly quiet in the living room, other then the Christmas music playing on the radio. Billy know’s Susan is looking at him, but he avoided eye contact. His stomach turns, knowing he fucked up her marriage to his father, knowing he fucked up a family she so wanted.

“Billy?” Susan finally says. “Can we talk?”

He finally looks at her, nodding.

“I’m sorry.” She starts. “I’m sorry we didn’t go to report this sooner. Every time I tried, I just knew something would happen.”

“Not your fault.” Billy replies.

“I know you’re scared.” Susan eyes him “Please understand that I am not going to leave you here abandoned. I’m not going to separate you and Max. I want you to graduate here, I want Max to graduate here. If I divorce Neil, I have every right to adopt you. If I don’t, Jim Hopper will. You deserve a better life, Billy. I am sorry I haven’t been able to give that to you. But I will, I will try.”

Billy is quiet, not knowing how to reply to her.

“I’m sorry your father hasn’t accepted you.” Susan continues. “You deserve to live your life however you are, whoever you are. Your mother would be proud of you, I know she would be.”

Billy ends up hugging her, crying. “I’m sorry-”  
“You have no reason to be sorry.” Susan says, patting his back. She smiles as he pulls away, wiping the tears from his face. “Your friends really care about you.”  
“What?” Billy asks

“Your friends.” Susan repeats. “I saw them outside with you. They must really like you enough to protect you.”

“I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

“Back home, in California.” Susan looks at him. “You were dating those people. I’m sorry that your father broke you three up.”

Billy laughs “That’s the only good thing he did for me in the last seventeen years.”

“Your friends-” Susan looks at him. “Are you-”

“Would you be mad if I said yes?” Billy quietly asks.

“No, I wouldn’t be.” Susan eyes him. “Do you like them?”

Billy shakes his head. “No. I love them. I’m in love with them, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Billy, I’m not mad at you. You can’t control who you fall in love with.” Susan smiles. “I was in love with a girl when I was your age. She was the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.”

“Were you?”

“I was.” Susan smiles. “My parents did not accept me for liking other girls. And when I met your father, he told me about you. How your mother let you transition. He was so angry talking about it. But I knew you were a great person, before I met you. Max adores you, Billy. Her and I are proud of you. Please understand that.” Her eyes widen “Why don’t you bring them here for dinner tonight?”  
“I don’t know if that’d be good, not after what happened here.” Billy admits. “Plus. Max doesn’t know-”  
“Doesn’t know what?” Max asks as she walks in. She’s in her new clothes.

“Look at you.” Billy smiles as Max sits down.

“What don’t I know?” Max looks at him.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Billy stands up. “I need to go call Heather-”

Max eyes him. “Why? She’s outside with Steve.”  
“What?” Billy asks “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“You were talking about me?” Max rolls her eyes.

Billy sighs, ruffling her hair before going outside, to find Heather and Steve walking up the driveway.

“Oh-” Steve smiles. “Merry Christmas, Billy.”

“Hi.” Billy smiles. “Merry Christmas. Why are you two-”  
“We came to give you something.” Heather quietly says as Steve hugs Billy.

“What-”

Steve hands him a gift.

Billy unwraps it, to find a small box “What is it?”

“Open it.” Heather smiles. Billy opens the box to find a ring.

“It’s-”  
“It’s a promise ring.” Steve says. “We bought ourselves the same one.”

“You-” Billy looks at them before looking at their hands.

“It’s a promise to always love one another.” Heather looks at him.

“To always protect one another.” Steve smiles. “We know it isn’t much but-”  
“I love it.” Billy smiles. “I love you both.”

“We love you.” Steve replies before Billy kisses him before kissing Heather. “Put it on.”

Billy smiles, taking the ring out of the box. “What finger?”

“We have it on our ring fingers.” Heather bites her lower lip. Billy nods as he slips the ring on.

“Do you want to come in?” Billy quietly asks.

Steve smiles. “Sure.”

Billy watches as Max hugs Steve and Heather before they introduce themselves to Susan. Max shows off her new items she got as gifts. He watches as Steve smiles when Max drags him off to show him her room, Heather is laughing in the kitchen with Susan. A house that has caused him pain, is suddenly filled with love. Steve walks back out into the living room, smiling at Billy.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks.

“I’m okay.” Billy smiles as Steve’s arm wraps around his waist. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” Steve kisses his forehead, before looking down. “Is that my sweatshirt?”

“Shut up.” Billy smirks before dragging him into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, it's been a rough couple days. Enjoy the chapter.


	10. Silver Threads and Golden Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the arrest of his father, it spreads across Hawkins like a illness. Billy cannot concentrate at school with the thought on his brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Badly written pre sex, talk of abuse.

The rest of the holiday goes by quickly. The New Year hit Billy like a brick. He spent Eve of the New Year at home, Heather and Steve by his side. Max spent time over at her friends house, and Susan went out with her friends. His father still locked up in jail, waiting on a court date. It spread around Hawkins so quick, that it made Billy’s stomach turn thinking about going back to school. But, he enjoyed his last two days off being held by both Steve and Heather. He was still getting up early to clean the house, even though his father wasn’t home to see. It still felt as if he was being watched at every moment. He also flinched every time someone lifted their arms up to stretch. He didn’t mean too, but he was still struggling.

Before they know it, it’s April. Between court dates, and homework, he wasn’t paying attention in class, he was failing his tests. His teachers kept looking at him, like they felt sorry for him. He started to skip classes, started to smoke more. Started to leave Max at school instead of taking her home, which made her upset. Steve and Heather always took her home when Billy ditched. They would find him in the garage working on his car. They would sit with him as he worked on the car. They would see Billy shake with anger, before crying. They would hold him and tell him it’ll be okay.

“Billy, I understand you are having family issues at home. But, I do not want to fail you.” Mrs. Anderson says. “You are a smart young man with a bright future. All your teachers agree. We all agreed to help you get your grades up. Please take your time with this opportunity.” She hands him packets upon packets “these will help get your grades up and you’ll be able to graduate with your class.”

“I’m going to get held back, I can’t do all of this .” Billy quietly says, throwing these packets into his bag. He was standing at his car, Max sitting in it as Steve and Heather are leaning against it.

“You can.” Steve frowns. “Let us help you.”

“My parents aren’t home until Sunday. Come over after you drop Max off, we’ll start getting to work on these.” Heather smiles “I’ll make dinner too.”

“Yeah, fine.” Billy nods. “I’ll be over later.”

“We love you.” Steve looks at him

“I love you too.” Billy sighs as he hugs them.

It’s almost seven when Billy arrives. He got stuck at his house with the lawyer. He called apologizing saying he’d be there soon. Heather is cooking, and Steve is sitting at the table in the dining room when the door bell rings.

“I’ll get it.” Steve says, walking Into the living room. He opens the door to find Billy standing there, smiling. His shirt is opened to the last button on his top.

“Hi.” Billy smirks, knowing Steve is looking at him.

“Hi, babe.” Steve smiles “What’s the occasion?”

“For what?” Billy asks

“For you to change clothes before coming over to do homework .” Steve replies, stepping aside to let Billy in.

“Just wanted to change clothes.” Billy says, putting his back down. “Where’s Heather?”

“In the kitchen.”

Billy nods, standing at the front door.

“You alright?” Steve asks “What happened with the lawyer?”

“Nothing, I just-“ Billy sighs “Susan has to sign papers with him next week to gain full custody of me.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Steve asks

Billy nods “it is. It’s just- hard.”

Heather walks into the dining room, smiling softly at them. “Come sit, sweetie. Dinners almost ready.”

Steve walks Billy over to the table. “After we eat we can start on your homework.”

Steve sits next to Billy as Heather sits at the head of the table. Billy grips onto their hands during Grace. The food was delicious, Heather made sure to pack some so they can bring it home.

They end up in the living room, the radio on low. Billy is sitting on the floor, homework opened on the coffee table. One packet was done within an hour. Steve was flipping through it, double checking as Heather just looked at Billy. They both could admit to themselves that he looked really good tonight. His chest on full display for them to look at. She just wanted to touch his chest, rub her hands on his body, wanted to trace the scars under his chest. She knows he dresses like this on the weekends, during school he’s covered up. But it’s different having him here like this. Was he looking to have sex with them tonight? So many thoughts entered her mind.

“I can feel you staring at me.” Billy says, not looking up from his paper, smirking.

Heather’s eyes widen, before she looks somewhere else. Steve looks up from the packet, looking at Heather.

Billy puts his pencil down before looking up at them. “I’m taking a break.”

“That’s fine.” Steve replies, standing up “Your first packet looks good.”

Billy smiles at him before standing up. He looks at Heather for a moment before putting his thumb under her chin, the other hands resting against her jaw as he makes her look at him. “Like what you see?”

Heather is quiet, trying to avoid his eyes looking at her.

“I’m sure Steve is enjoying the show, aren’t you?” Billy smirks as he looks at Steve, whose nodding. “So, sweetheart. What are you thinking about?”

“You.” Heather quietly sighs as she finally looks at him.

“Hm,” Billy smiles at her “And what exactly about me are you thinking about?”

“How you’ve been trying to seduce us all night,” Heather firmly says. “Nobody comes to study dressing like that-”

Billy smirks as Steve scoots closer to Heather “And what if that’s true? I think I deserve a little reward for the hard work I’ve done. Don’t you think, Steve?”

Steve nods as Billy runs his fingers through his hair. His lips red from biting on them. “Yeah-”

Billy looks back at Heather. “Your eyes deceive you, baby. Tell me exactly what you’re thinking.”  
“I want to touch you.” Heather sighs as Billy touches her cheek. “I can’t stop thinking about running my hands on your chest.”  
“So do it.” Billy finally let’s go of Heather. “Unless you want to do it somewhere a little more private?”

“My room-” Heather is biting on her lower lip.

“Show me the way.” Billy grabs Steve’s hand as Heather stands up. Billy doesn’t know where this cocky attitude is coming from, just seeing his significant others look at him like he’s the most beautiful man alive has him throbbing,

Billy walks behind her as he enters her room. It’s light pink, bedsheets white. He smiles to himself as he sees photos of them on her dresser. Steve closes the door behind them, he’s already half hard in his jeans at the thought that tonight’s plans have changed. Heather is standing there, biting her lower lip.

“Come on then, baby girl.” Billy smirks, taking his jacket off. He unbuttons the rest of his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders before sitting next to her.. “Touch me.”

Heather nods, hands shaking as the rest on his shoulders, her eyes trail down as her hands slowly but surely slide from his shoulders, her finger tips touching his collar bones before slowly touching his pecs. “Can I touch your scars, or do they-”

“They don’t hurt.” Billy smiles, his hands guiding hers. She let her finger tips rest softly on his surgical scars before smiling at him,

“You’re beautiful.” Heather quietly says, before sliding her hands back up. Her palms rubbing against his nipples  
“Shit-” Billy gasps, leaning into the touch. One hand gripping onto Heather’s arm, the other palming Steve through his jeans. “Fuck, do that again.”

Heather smirks, before licking her lips. Her palms rub over his nipples, that are hard to the touch. His eyes flutter at the new sensation. He never liked having them touched after surgery, but since recovery he didn’t think he’d like it. He curses at himself for letting that pass his mind.

“You like that?” Heather asks as her thumbs start to slowly rub at his nipples, her hands spread against his chest.

Billy nods. “Fuck-” He leans back into the touch, gasping. He feels his entire body throbbing at how sensitive he’s become under her touch. Steve is quietly moaning, head resting against Billy’s shoulder. Billy ends up spreading his legs, whining at how confined he is. “Please-”

Heather smirks before locking eyes with Steve before eyeing Billy, still thumbing at his nipples. “How funny, you come here dressed like that. Knowing you’d get lucky tonight, trying to be the one whose in control. Tell me, Billy. How wet are you?’

Billy is gasping as Steve is unbuttoning his jeans before pulling them down. Steve and Heather groan as they realize he came without his boxers.

“Fuck.” Steve licks his lower lip “Billy.”

Heather stops touching Billy’s chest, looking at his wet heat as he spreads his legs again.  
“Please, fuck- I need it.” Billy is lifting his hips.

“Tell us what you need.” Steve asks, his hands touching his stomach.

“Fuck me, please-” Billy is gripping onto Steve’s arm.

“Baby, you know we cant do that.” Steve is eyeing Heather. “No condoms.”

Billy frowns, before his hands travels down to his clit.

Heather smacks his hand away. “Doesn’t mean you can touch yourself, that’s why we’re here.”

Heather wakes up in the morning, smiling as she’s being held by her significant others. She slides out of their hold before she looks around her room. She grabs her underwear, before grabbing Billy’s shirt and sliding it on. She looks back at them, smiling as she see’s both Billy and Steve getting closer to each other. She walks out of her bedroom, and into the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, before putting her hair into a pony tail. She ends up washing her face, before deciding she wanted to shower.

After her shower, she walks back into her bedroom to find Billy up, sliding his jeans on.   
“Hi” she quietly says

“Hey” Billy looks at her “Was wondering where my shirt went.”

Heather smiles as Billy kisses her fore head, she slides his shirt off handing it back to him before walking to her closet. “Why are you up?”

“I need to go get a change of clothes,” Billy says “And underwear would be nice.”

“Are you going to come back?”

“Of course.” Billy smiles as he grabs his keys, which wakes Steve up. “I’ll be right back.”

Heather watches as Billy walks over to kiss Steve, before kissing her. “We’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll be gone half an hour.” Billy smirks, before walking out of her room.

When Billy comes back he has coffee in hand for them, he finds Steve and Heather sitting at the dining room table eating. He hands them their coffee, before sipping his drink.

“Thank you for uh, last night.” Billy quietly says

“You’re thanking us for having sex with you?” Steve eyes him.

“You didn’t have to word it like that-” Billy laughs. “I just- these past few months have been difficult on me. I know we haven’t had sex in a while because of everything. I don’t want our relationship to end because the lack of sex.”

Heather smiles at him. “Theres more to a relationship then sex, Billy.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself either” Steve says “You’re going through a lot right now. We love you, we support you, and we will be by your side. Remember?” Steve touches Billy’s hand, finger touching the promise ring. “We are so in love with you, Billy. We always talk about our future together after high school. Us getting jobs, a place to live. Us getting married. Children.”

“You think that far into the future with me?” Billy quietly asks.

Heather nods. “Of course we do. We were scared at first to enter this type of relationship. But, it isn't as scary as we thought. We equally all love each other, and have the same feelings for one another. I never thought in a million years I’d feel as much love as I do right now.”

“I love you.” Billy softly smiles at them as Steve kisses his forehead.

Heather sits next to him, smiling. “Are you hungry? I can make something for you?”

Billy nods before Heather kisses him.

“Start working on the packet, I’ll be back.” She says as she stands up.

When Sunday hits, they’re able to finish five out of the nine packets that were handed to him on Friday. Between crying from stress, food breaks, bathroom breaks, and cuddle breaks. Billy is confident he’ll be able to graduate with them. He couldn’t stop thinking of their future together when he gets home. He’s happy, smiling as Max hugs him.

“Can I go to the skate park with my friends?” She asks.

“Yeah, just be home before dinner.” Billy says as he looks at Susan, whose smiling at him.

Max walks out as Billy sits on the couch.

“Were you able to finish your homework?” Susan asks.

“Almost all of it.” Billy admits. “Did the lawyer call?”

Susan nods. “He’s coming tomorrow after you get out of school. We will officially sign the papers.”

“Cool.” Billy smiles. “Thank you-”  
“No reason to thank me, you’re my son.” Susan touches his hand. “How are Steve and Heather?”  
“Good, they’re good.” Billy replies.

Susan stands up from the couch. “I have something for you.”

Billy is looking at her.

“I got in contact with someone who know’s your mother.” Susan says as she walks over to the tv stand “I was able to send her a letter, I sent photos of you to her. I let her know who I was, what was going on. She sent you back a letter.”

“W-What?” Billy asks as he stands up.

Susan hands him the letter. “Here, take it.”

_Billy,_

_My dearest son, I am so blessed to hear you are alive. My heart aches everyday thinking of you. Your step mother had sent a letter to me. Seeing the last name terrified me. It took me hours to open, but to see your photos, to see your face made me realize I shouldn’t of been scared to open it.   
You’ve grown into such a handsome man, exactly what you wanted to be. I cannot explain how proud of you I am, Billy. At a young age, I knew you were proud of who you were. I am so proud to be able to of helped you become comfortable in the skin you love._

_I am sorry you are hearing from me now. Your father never gave me any contact information about you. Just sent me where to send the checks too. I have been searching far and wide to contact you, and I am so glad someone found me first._

_I didn’t leave you, I left your father. I know that isn’t an excuse. I shouldn’t of left you behind with him. Your step mother told me everything that has happened. To see he’s in jail makes me feel safer in a sense. I am sorry for what he’s done to you. I know there is nothing I can say to make the hurt go away._

_I married someone new, his name is David. He is an owner of a very well known business in California. We have two daughters together. He knew about you since the start, and he was so happy to find out his step son is safe._

_Ever since I left, I was saving money up for you to go into college, get a place to live, use it for your transition. I have saved up a pretty penny as I searched for you. Please accept this check from David and I, put it towards what is more important towards you._

_Susan has invited us to your graduation in June. We hope you accept us to come. _

_I miss you, and I will see you soon. Call me when you get this letter._

_\- Jennifer Badner_

Billy is standing there, check in his left hand, letter in his right. He tears up as he sits down.

“Are you okay?” Susan asks.

Billy nods. “Y-Yeah. I’m okay.”

“You should call her.” Susan smiles. “And after, we can open a bank account for you.”

Billy walks into the kitchen, eyeing the phone. His heart was beating quick. After six years, he was finally able to talk to his mother again. But, why was he so scared?

He bites his lower lip before picking the phone off the hook, dialing the number and listening to it ring. The ringing stops

“Hello?” A female voice says, Billy’s eyes tear up at how familiar it is.

“Mom, it’s me” Billy replies as he sits down. “It’s Billy.”


	11. You Can Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is finally a Mayfield. Steve and Heather come over for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: another short sex scene at the end, enjoy ;)

Billy arrived late at school that Monday. He’s three hours late, but with a good excuse. Steve spots him walking into the lunch room. Billy looks tired, bags under his eyes as he sits down next to them. He brought his own lunch, handing Steve and Heather snacks he picked out for them at the store. He was in court the entire morning with Susan and Max. Susan officially signed the papers with the lawyers to adopt Billy. He felt his fathers eyes on him the entire time as he held onto Max’s hand. Chief Hopper was behind them the entire time. Neil signed the papers as well, allowing Susan to have Billy. So he could never see his son’s face again. Neil even said it to his face. Susan said he could stay home today, but he needed to go in and hand the packets in, to prove he was working on them.

Steve softly smiles “How did it go?”

“Fine.” Billy quietly says as he unwraps his sandwich. “I’m officially her son now. Officially Max’s brother. I should be happy. I should be smiling. But, all I can think about is my father and how he looked at me like I was the worst person in the world.”

Heather rests her hand on Billy’s knee. “It’s been a rough few months. I am sure once everything starts falling into place, you’ll be happy.”

“How is Max doing?” Steve asks.

“She’s home today.” Billy replies, removing the tomato's from his sandwich. “She needs some time by herself. I don’t blame her at this point. I need to go to the DMV to get my last name changed. I don’t want this last name anymore.”

Steve reaches over as Billy’s hands shake, he rests his hand on his. “Take this one day at a time, Billy.”

Billy nods as Steve lifts his hand up. “Also, my birthmother got in contact with me yesterday.”

Heather looks at Steve before looking at Billy. “What?”

“Susan was able to find her, wrote a letter to her.” Billy looks at Heather. “She sent me back a letter, and a check for a hundred grand. Her husband is loaded, she has other kids.”

“Whoa.” Steve’s eyes widen “Back up, she just sent you a check for a hundred grand?”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’m going to put it in the bank or rip it up.” Billy quietly says “She left me instead of taking me with her. She left me with her abuser, who became mine within seconds.”

“I don’t want to sound selfish, but fuck. Billy, I’d cash that check in a second if I was you.” Steve comments. “That could buy you a house.”

Billy nods. “I know. I want to cash it in, put it away for our future. But, I also want to rip it up, tell her to fuck off, you know? I spoke to her for a few hours yesterday. Catching up. She’s happy with her husband, happy with her kids. She wants to come to my graduation.”

“I think you should take the check.” Heather looks at Billy. “You deserve to have good things come your way. I think a check for a hundred grand is a start. You did say you wanted a place once you graduate for you and Max.”

“Yeah” Billy agrees. “Maybe a place for the three of us.”

Steve smiles. “I think we’d like that.”

Billy’s teachers are in shock when he hands them the packets that were done. He promises the rest of them by next week. He finally shows up to gym class, and it ends up being a free day. They’re allowed to play or sit around. Some of the students leave, some stay to play games. Billy sits on the bleachers to continue working on his packets. Heather gets a pass to come to the gym during her study hall to sit and help Billy. Steve is playing volleyball with a few guys, smiling when he see’s Heather sitting with Billy. He ends up finishing two more within forty minutes. English was his best subject, so Heather never doubted him when he went through both packets quickly.

“So,” Heather looks at Billy. “Your last name will be Mayfield?”  
Billy nods as he starts putting his stuff in his bag “Yeah, why?”  
“Well, I need to figure out how I’m going to have my name as.” Heather smirks as she leans against Billy, watching Steve laughing with his friends.

“For what?’ Billy asks, confused.

Heather looks at Billy smiling. “Just planning for the future.”

“Oh yeah?” Billy nudges her arm. “Maybe I am too.”

Billy ends up going home after school, Heather and Steve agreeing to come over tonight for dinner. He walks into his house to find Max sleeping on the couch, and Susan sitting in the dining room. She’s reading over everything the lawyer gave them this morning.

“Hey” Susan smiles “How was school?”

“Good.” Billy quietly says “Is it alright if Steve and Heather come for dinner tonight?”

Susan nods. “Absolutely. They’re always welcome here.”

Billy sits across from Susan. “I’ve been thinking about this long and hard. About my mother, the check she gave me. I’m gonna put it in the bank. I want to save the money for my future. Maybe find a place to live. I’m also allowing her to come to my graduation with her husband. But, on my terms. I haven’t seen her since I was thirteen. I’m not sure how I feel right now. But, I spoke to Heather. I spoke to Steve. She deserves to explain herself. I don’t want to be angry or upset with her anymore.”

Susan takes Billy’s hand “I fully support your decision, Billy. If you want her there, so do I.”

Billy smiles as Susan pats her hand.

“So,” Susan smiles back at him “Are you three using protection.”

Billy’s eyes widen. “Ugh, mom-”

Susan smiles at the name he calls her. “I like the sound of that. Mom”

Billy smiles. “Me too.”

Steve and Heather show up at five. Flowers in Steve’s hand, chocolates in Heather’s hand.

“Hi” Billy smiles.

“Are we late?” Steve asks.

“Super early, actually.” Billy replies, stepping aside so they can come in. “Are those for me?”

“No, they’re for our other boyfriend we are seeing later.” Steve sarcastically says. “Yes, they’re for you.”

Billy takes the bouquet of flowers, smiling. He loved the color red on Steve and Heather. It makes him happy to see they bought him roses. Heather kisses his cheek, handing him the chocolate.

“My favorite.” Billy smiles at Heather as Steve hugs him. “I missed you two.”  
“We missed you as well.” Steve replies.

Max walks into the living room, eyeing them before going to sit on the couch.

“Susan- my mom is in the kitchen.” Billy corrects himself. “Go see her, I’ll be right in.”

Steve and Heather nod, before heading into the kitchen.

“You guys are gross.” Max says as Billy closes the door.

Billy eyes her. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Max.”  
“I said you guys are gross.” Max repeats herself as she turns around to face Billy. “But, what do I know? I’m not in a relationship.”

Billy’s eyes widen “What? Neither a I?”  
“Bullshit.” Max smiles at him. “You act like I’m not in the car when you’re all sucking face after school. Plus the rings you all have. Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.”  
“Max!” Billy hisses at her.  
“Sooner or later you had to tell me.” Max says as Billy sits next to her. “So how long?”

“Since October.” Billy quietly says

“October?!” Max eyes him “You’re quick.”

Billy laughs.

“So do you love them?” Max asks

Billy nods “Yeah, yeah I do. I love everything about them. I think about them a lot, miss them when they’re here, miss them when they’re not. Think about marrying them.”

Max smiles. “I feel the same about Jane.”

Billy looks at her, smiling. “Do you? Have you every thought of telling her?”  
“No.” Max quietly says. “I feel like she won’t feel the same.”  
“You won’t know unless you talk to her.” Billy stands up. “And once you do, you’ll feel better about yourself. You might get a girlfriend as well.”

“Wait” Max grabs his wrist.

“What’s up?” Billy asks.

“Once you graduate, I heard you tell mom that you were looking to move.” Max quietly says. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Billy frowns as he kneels down. “I’m going to find a place in Hawkins for Steve, Heather and myself. I’m not going to leave you behind, Maxine. Not after everything we’ve went through so far. Go get ready for dinner, alright?”

Max nods, kissing Billy’s cheek before running into the hallway. Billy sighs as he stands up. He turns around to find Steve and Heather standing there, smiling.

“Hey.” Billy smiles as he pats his jeans. “Did you see my mom?”

Heather nods. “Billy, I uh- we heard everything you said.”

Billy’s smile turns into a frown. “Oh.”

Steve bites his lower lip, before smiling. “You don’t understand how in love with you we are.”

Billy blushes at Steve’s words as they walk over to him.

“We’ll figure something out.” Steve says as Billy hugs him.

Dinner is loud, is filled with happiness. Max sits next to Heather, talking about school. Billy sits next to Steve, smiling as he feels Steve’s hand on his knee. Susan is smiling as her children are laughing and having fun. Something they haven’t been able to do before.

After dinner, Max hugs Heather and Steve before Billy walks them out to the car.

“Tonight was fun.” Heather smiles as Billy hands her one of his jackets.

“It really was.” Steve agrees. “Finally able to be..ourselves.”

Billy smiles softly at them. “Yeah, it feels nice to do so.” He opens the car door for Heather.

“Do you wanna maybe come over for a bit?” Steve asks before biting his lip.

Billy smirks. “Yeah, yeah I can come over for a bit.”

Steve is smirking as he’s laying on his back, Billy above him riding his cock. Steve’s hands on Billy’s hips guiding him. Heather laying next to him, thumbing at her clit.

“Please-” Billy gasps, this angle was new to him, but was hitting the right spots. His hands lay on Steve’s chest as he moves his hips

“Please what?” Steve asks, hips moving up.

Billy cries out, he lifts his hips up before moving back down onto Steve’s cock.

“Fuck” Steve groans, eyes rolling back.

“Feel good?” Heather asks.

Steve nods, gasping as he opens his eyes again to find Billy’s eyes closed, thighs shaking. “Baby, you had enough?”

Billy whines. “I can’t hold myself up-”  
“It’s okay” Heather smiles. “Let Steve and I take care of you.”  
Steve helps Billy off of him and lays him down against the pillows. Steve lifts Billy’s legs up before sliding back into his entrance.

“Oh fuck.” Billy whines as Heather’s hands start to touch his chest. “Please-”

Steve looks down at him, his thrusts slow.

“Fuck me.” Billy begs.

“I am fucking you.” Steve smirks, listening to Billy whimper every time he thrusts in

“No- fast.” Billy grips onto Heather’s wrist.   
“As you wish.” Steve smirks.

Billy ends up cumming untouched. Steve smirks at that, before kissing him. Steve ends up turning Heather onto her hands and knee’s, teasing her entrance with his fingers.

“If you don’t fuck her, I will.” Billy is breathing heavy. “I’ll go buy something-”

Steve’s fingers stop where they are. Heather is whining as she looks at Billy.

“Maybe you can.” Steve smiles at Billy as he slides his fingers in her entrance. “Would you like that, baby girl?”

Heather is nodding, pushing back onto Steve’s fingers. “Please, Billy.”

Billy sits on his knees, fingers tracing her jaw line. “I’ll go tomorrow. We’ll fuck you like we mean it.”

Heather is crying out as Billy’s fingers also slide in with Steve’s.

“That’s exactly what you want.” Steve smirks. “You want both of us to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Oh god.” Heather groans.

Billy smirks before kissing Steve. “How do you feel about that, King Steve?”  
“Fuck” Heather whines. “Say that again.”  
Billy eyes her. “You like me calling him a king?”

She nods as she repeats ‘yeah’ over and over as their fingers thrust into her.

“Hm, you have two kings fucking you now.” Billy firmly says.

Billy is resting his head against Steve’s chest, Heather doing the same. He wraps his arm around Steve’s waist, touching Heather’s arm

“I have to go home.” Billy quietly says.

Steve looks at him. “Are you sure?”  
Billy nods. He sits up, looking around for his clothes.

Heather frowns as she sits up. “Are you coming to school tomorrow?”

“That I know of.” Billy replies, sliding his jeans on. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

“If you want.” Heather smiles. Heather grabs her clothes. Steve sits up, smiling as he looks at his lovers.

“You’re both beautiful, you know that?” Steve asks.

Billy smiles as he looks at him. “So are you.”

Billy walks Heather to her door, smiling as her parents are sitting in the living room.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Heather asks.

“Yeah.” Billy nods, before frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Heather asks.

“Nothing,” Billy quietly says.

“Did you not want what happened tonight to happen?” Heather asks.

“It’s not that.” Billy touches her cheek. “I love you and Steve a lot. I just don’t want to ruin anything.”

“Billy,” Heather smiles “You’re the best thing that’s happened to us. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.” Billy quietly says. “I promise. Goodnight, I love you.”


	12. Don't Think Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Day hits the Senior's of Hawkins High School. Billy finally reunites with his biological mother, and the second to last secret comes out to Heather's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few days off from this chapter. Hope this is what you want and more!

A few months pass, and it’s finally June. The Senior Class are all accepted into graduating, all classes passed, all tests passed. Heather cried when Billy told them he was graduating with them. Two months ago, the class was hit with a trip to Disneyland. Billy denied it immediately, not wanting to go back to California. Heather and Steve stayed behind with him, even though Billy had cried, pleaded them to go and enjoy their time. Steve had smiled, saying they can go when they’re all ready. The week their class was gone, Billy spent time at Steve’s with Heather. He spent time by the pool, thanking whoever decided to put a fence up, as Steve ate him out on the lounger, before Heather took over. He felt bad for Steve’s neighbors, he couldn’t keep quiet eve if he tried. Their week in April was slow, before it had gotten too quick and they were back in school taking tests. Then, Susan was measuring Billy out for his cap and gown in May, crying.

“Are you nervous to see your mother tomorrow?” Steve asks as he sits down next to Billy, whose lighting a cigarette.

“I’m not sure how I’m feeling right now.” Billy admits, looking at Heather whose laying on a pool floatie. “All I know is that I’m ready to start looking for a house, for us.”

Steve smiles as he touches Billy’s knee. “We’re ready for that as well.”

“I already found a job.” Billy smiles. “I got a job as a full time lifeguard at the local pool.”  
“That’s really great, when were you gonna tell us?” Steve smiles.

“Heather didn’t..” Billy looks at Steve before eyeing Heather. “She’s gotten a job there too.”

“Huh.” Steve nods. “You two are going to kill me. How can I control myself when you two are out there looking like that?”

“Deal with it.” Heather smirks “Have you looked into a job?”

“Kinda, Robin told me about this opening at the mall.” Steve quietly says

“And?” Billy asks.

“It’s to be working at the ice cream shop.”

“Again, and?” Billy smirks “We get free ice cream, and you can pop a boner seeing Heather in a bathing suit.”

“Hey!” Heather laughs

“My mother gave me a lot of money, I’m not going to deny it. But I want to put as much as I can into the house.” Billy quietly says. “We can save money from these jobs, and go on a trip. Or something.”

“That’s a good idea.” Steve nods.

Heather eyes them “Talking about Steve popping a boner has totally got me feeling some things. Someone come take care of me.”

“My pleasure.” Billy smirks, handing Steve his cigarette.

The next day was stressful. It was 80 degrees out. If it wasn’t for the air conditioner in the living room, Billy was be soaked in his outfit. Wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Heather called and told him to find a light blue tie. Billy was confused but agreed. His cap and gown laying out to be put on. Susan was taking photos upon photos of him and Max. Billy called Heather and Steve, reminding them he’d meet them at the football field.

Billy’s stomach turns as the door bell rings through out the house.

“I’ll get it.” Max smiles, before she walks over to the front door. Opening it to find a women, bright blonde hair, smiling.

“Hi.” She says.

Billy turns around, he feels like he’s going to throw up.

“Billy.” Jennifer smiles. She walks over, tears in her eyes as she hugs him. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Y-Yeah.” Billy quietly says as they pull away from the hug.

“Billy, this is David.” Jennifer smiles as the man walks to them.

“Nice to meet you, Billy.” David smiles, shaking his hand. “Thank you for inviting us to your big day.”

Billy nods, “Uh, this is my- mom, Susan, and my sister, Max.”

Jennifer smiles as she faces Susan, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Billy excuses himself, before running into his bedroom, slamming the door and running into his bathroom. His stomach turning. Why was he so nervous to finally see his mother after a few years? Was it the abandonment? The abuse he had gotten once she left? Was it the graduation? He ends up finally throwing up, trying to keep quiet as he leans against the bathroom wall.

“Shit.” He sighs. He ends up washing his mouth, before brushing his teeth again He checks to make sure he didn’t ruin his outfit before walking back into the living room.

“You okay?” Max asks as Billy nods “Good, uh- your boyfriend and girlfriend are here.”

“What?” Billy asks.

“They wanted to get photos before going to the school.” Max smiles. Billy pats her head, excusing himself before walking outside.

Heather is standing there in a light blue dress, and black heels. Steve is standing there in a white long sleeved dress shirt, light blue tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

“Hey- I thought we agreed the school was our meeting place?” Billy asks

“We changed our minds.” Steve smiles. “Is it a good time?”

Billy nods “Yeah, come in. She’s still taking photos.”

Billy helps them in, “You look stunning, Heather.”

Heather blushes, “You look great too.”

“Was wondering why you asked me to get a blue tie, now I know.” Billy smirks.

“Oh great, you’re here!” Susan smiles as she hugs them “Come get some photos taken!”

Heather grabs onto Billy’s hand, before grabbing Steve’s before they follow Susan into the living room.

“Uh- Heather, Steve..this is my biological mother, Jennifer and her husband David.” Billy smiles.

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Heather smiles as she shakes Jennifer’s hand.  
“Are you his girlfriend?” Jennifer asks.

“Uh-” Billy bites his lower lip “I’m with – both of them.”

Jennifer eyes her son, before smiling “How fun. Three is better than two!”

Graduating was easier than people have said. Sitting in the heat was horrid, but everyone that was around Billy made it easier. Steve was a few seats away from him, Heather the row behind him. Someone brought an inflatable beach ball, throwing it around the class as the band played, as teachers spoke. It was slow, calling each and every student by alphabetical order. When Billy was called, he always dreamed that his family wouldn’t show up, nobody would cheer for him. But, his family did yell, did cheer, Heather cheered, Steve cheered as he walked up to grab his diploma. He felt scared, but once it was in his hand, he was okay. He smiled, walking back down to his seat, seeing Heather crying. Steve went next, then Heather went later. Soon, the class was all called, and caps were being thrown in the air. Heather grabs onto Billy, hugging him before Steve finally finds them, wrapping his arms around them.

“I love you both so much.” Steve whispers before they break apart.

Everyone is hugging, crying, celebrating. Some parents are running into the crowd, hugging their children.

Billy see’s Max running up to him. He smiles as Max hugs him.

“Hey” Billy smiles. Heather grabs onto his arm.

“My parents want to know what your mother is looking to do.” Heather quietly asks. “Wants to know if you all want to go out for dinner, their treat.”

“There’s quite a lot of us.” Billy quietly says

“They don’t care.” Heather smiles. “I think we need to tell them tonight.”

“What?” Billy’s eyes widen

“About me moving out?” Heather smirks.

“Oh- yeah.” Billy smiles. “Yeah, I’ll talk to my mother.”

“Let me know, we won’t be far.” Heather smiles, kissing Billy’s cheek before walking off.

Susan agree’s to having dinner with Heather’s parents. They all agree not to bring up the dating thing. Billy smiles as Heather’s mother pulls him into a hug. They all take separate cars, meeting up at the restaurant. Heather sits in between Steve and Billy, hands on their knees. Max sits next to Billy, Susan next to Max, Jennifer across from him with David next to her.

“To our children for graduating.” Mr. Holloway raises a glass. “We are so proud of you, including you Steve.”  
Steve smiles, raising his glass of soda.

Jennifer grabs Billy’s hand. “We have a gift.”

“You don’t have to-”

Jennifer hands him an envelope. “We hope this helps towards college, or something else.”

Heather squeezes onto his knee.

“T-Thank you.” Billy quietly says, opening it up. Another hundred grand on the check. Heather lightens up on the grip. “You didn’t have too”

“We wanted too.” David smiles. “We are wanting to send you checks every two weeks, if you’ll allow us.”

Steve eyes Billy.

“Thank you.” Billy is looking at Jennifer. “I don’t know what to say.”

It suddenly gets silent, Billy hands Heather the envelope to hold in her purse.

Heather smiles. “Can we talk?”

Mr. Holloway looks at Heather “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I found a job.” Heather smiles. “And, I was looking to move in with Billy and Steve once we find a place.”

Mrs. Holloway looks at her husband, before looking at Heather. “You want to move out?”

“Yes, we wanted to start looking for places tomorrow.” Heather quietly says.

“I know great Agents.” David adds “They can find them a place in no time.”

“Susan, how do you feel about this?” Mrs. Holloway asks.

“If this is what they want, I’m not going to stop Billy.” Susan smiles. “They aren’t looking to move far, still in Hawkins. Billy wants to stay here for Maxine.”

Max looks at Billy, hope in her eyes.

Mr. Holloway nods. “We didn’t expect you to leave so soon. But, if it doesn’t work out, your room is always open.”

Heather smiles “Thank you, daddy.”

After dinner, Billy is walking Heather and Steve out. Steve’s hand on his lower back, Billy’s hand holding onto Heather’s.

“Can you believe we start house hunting soon?” Steve asks “That’s so crazy.”

“Yeah, it is.” Billy quietly says

“Are you okay?” Heather asks. “You’ve been quiet all dinner.”

“I just don’t understand what my mother and David are trying to prove. Yes, I’ll accept the money. I’ll accept weekly checks. But, it’s like she forgot she left me with her abuser.”

“Neil is rotting in jail, Billy.” Steve reminds him. “She probably doesn’t want to open healing wounds.”  
“How long is she staying?” Heather asks

“A few days, I need to sit and talk to her.” Billy admits. “But, right now. I want you two to take me home. I’m tired.”

“Your home?”  
“No, Steve’s.” Billy smiles “If you two don’t mind sharing a bed with me again.”

“Wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Steve kisses Billy quickly.

That night, Billy sleeps in the middle. Steve and Heather holding onto him, with the television playing lowly. Billy listens to their sleep, their deep breathes they take. Steve rests his head on Billy’s chest.

Billy know’s then and there, he wants to marry them. He wants this beautiful future with them.


	13. Your Own Special Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather, Steve, and Billy move into their new house and they reflect on their time in school before Heather has some news.

Billy cannot believe this is happening. Doesn’t believe this is real as the moving truck pulls up to his house. Max cried when she helped him pack the night before. He remembers holding her as she broke down in tears, thinking this was the end of their friendship as brother and sister, that’d she would never se him again. Billy reminded her that he’s only a half hour away, he’d visit weekly, if not daily. He smiles as she starts to pack his records up. He grabs onto her lightly, telling her to keep all of them and his record player. He throws out the milk cartons he once had supporting his mirror, that had cracks in it from past abuse. He throws out anything and everything that reminds him of his father. He throws out the adult magazines he never used that covered the photos he had with Steve and Heather. He ends up donating his furniture that isn’t broken to people in need, leaving his bed and mattress behind, just in case they come to visit for the holidays. He also donates clothes that he hasn't worn in a while, or doesn’t fit him. Yet, he still has boxes upon boxes ready to be put in the truck.

They found a house a few weeks after graduation. A three bed, three bath two story house that included a big garage so Billy could work on cars. With the big lawn, and white picket fence he’s always dreamed of having with a pool in the backyard. They’re all in distance of their family, even though Steve didn’t care where they went. Steve never saw his parents so happy to have him move out so soon. They put their mansion up for sale, and agreed to move out of Indiana, giving Steve all his papers. It made Billy’s stomach turn when he heard what they did to him. Heather’s parents had found out about the three of them. Billy remembers how red Mr. Holloway’s face got when Heather told them. He remembers being backed up against a wall by her other family members. Her parents confused, not understanding how this could work.

“We’ve all been dating since October.” Heather comments as she’s trying to remove her cousins hands off of Billy. “You need to stop manhandling him, I love him!”

Billy remembers being punched in the face, blacking out and waking up to Heather and Steve holding onto him. He was laying on the couch in the living room. Heather was crying, and Steve had a rough grip on his hand. He remembers her parents apologizing on her cousins behalf, they were sent home. He remembers them talking, he remembers coming out as a transgendered man to them. Confused, but accepting her family was. Giving them their blessing. Blessing or not, they knew they were going to stay together.

They all loved their jobs, loved doing what they were doing. Billy loved being able to see Heather at work, and loved being able to go into Steve’s job for ice cream whenever.

Billy’s biological mother Jennifer started visiting every other weekend since graduation. He was able to meet his other siblings. Billy even was able to take Max, Heather and Steve to California the week before moving. He showed them the landmarks, the beaches, his old school, his old home. He brought them to Disneyland, as promised. The three of them jokingly bought Mr and Mrs Mickey and Minnie ears, and got buttons to say they were celebrating their moving in together. Max sat on Billy’s shoulders during the fireworks. He carried her to the hotel room as she fell asleep on the car ride back to their hotel. Billy took them into Los Angelos, talking about how much has changed since he last was here. He even met up with old friends, introducing Steve and Heather as his significant others. He brought them to great restaurants with his mother, and cried before they flew back to Indiana promising to come back.

Billy smiles as Steve pulls up behind the truck with Heather sitting in the passenger seat. He’s smoking a cigarette as the workers are packing the car up

“Hey, my moms making food.” Billy comments as they get out of the car. Heather wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek before walking off. Billy hands Steve his cigarette. “You alright?”

Steve nods before taking a drag “I just can’t stop thinking about what my parents did. Like, I didn’t see them the last two years. Now, they’re getting rid of the house and getting rid of me.”

“You said it yourself, your parents weren’t parents.” Billy replies. “We are your family, Steve. Don’t forget that.”

Steve smiles as Billy cups his cheek with his hand.

“After we’re done moving in, we can light that bonfire.” Billy comments “I have some cigars we can smoke.”

“I can’t wait.” Steve says before throwing the cigarette on the ground and squishing it with the heel of his shoe. “We were just starting to date, now we have a house.”

Billy’s stomach turns as he is driving to the new house behind the moving truck. Susan in the passenger seat, and Max in the back. He was finally moving onto a new life, a new him. They pull up to the house, and his nerves go away. The truck is in the driveway, the workers waiting for the doors to be unlocked. Billy shuts the car engine off, before meeting up with Heather and Steve in front of the door, Max and Susan behind them. Steve puts the key in the lock, before turning it.

“Welcome home.” Heather smiles as Steve pushes the door open. They walk into the hallway, living room on the left, stairs leading up to the three bedrooms. Billy is gripping onto Heather’s hand as he walks them into the living room, it was a decent size living room for three people plus guests.

“I can’t believe this is ours.” Steve comments as Max starts beelining it the stairs.

Billy directs the movers and helps them with where the furniture should go. It’s coming together slowly throughout the day before it’s finally together, finally a home. Steve runs out with Susan and Max to buy groceries after the movers leave. Heather is in the kitchen unpacking their new dishes, silverware, and cooking accessories as Billy is in the living room, sitting on the floor unpacking books before he comes across photos of them from their Winter Ball dance in a frame. Memories flood back to that night, being able to see Heather and Steve dressed up, smiling when they saw Billy. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels Heather’s hand on his shoulders

“Are you okay?” Heather asks as she kneels down to him.

Billy nods, before putting the frame on the bookshelf. “I’m okay.”

Heather kisses his cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist “We love you, you know that?”

“I love you.” Billy responds, still looking at their photos.

“I finished unpacking in the kitchen.” Heather quietly says. “Steve’s gonna be home soon. Maybe I can make your favorite meal?”

“I’d like that.” Billy smiles before kissing her.

Later that night, Billy is lighting the bonfire. Susan and Max are inside helping unpack with Heather, agreeing to stay the night on their pull out couch. Steve is sitting in the lounge chair, smoking a cigar. Billy sits next to him, before lighting his cigar.

Steve smiles at him. “Heather told me you were crying earlier. Are you alright?”

Billy nods. “I’m alright. Everything just hit me all at once. Not even a year ago, we were first dating, sneaking out to see each other. Now, we’re an official couple, out to our friends and family, moved into our first house together. I didn’t expect it all to hit me this quickly.”

“Thought it was tears of regret.” Steve jokes before puffing out the smoke.

“In your dreams, Harrington.” Billy laughs.

September hits quickly, Max is officially in high school. Billy makes sure to bring her to and from school daily, like old times. He ends up finding a job as a part time Mechanic, being able to control his hours so he can see his family. Heather finds a job as a teachers assistant in the High School, she’s able to watch Max during some classes. Steve starts going to college to become a nurse, working part time at the hospital. They always find time for each other, always. Billy buys Steve a new car once his old one breaks down, he also buys Heather one. His mother still is paying his every two weeks, he puts it away for bills, and puts it away for Max when she wants to go to college.

In October, Heather tells them she has a big dinner planned for them, she has some news. They all go to work that day, Heather getting home a little earlier to cook their favorite meals. Steve get’s home before Billy, making sure to change and shower before saying hello to Heather. He learned the hard way when he brought home a cold. Steve helps set up the table when Billy is walking in the house.

“Let me change, I’m covered in car oil.” Billy loudly says before walking upstairs.

Dinner is nice, Heather is shaking, they can both see it. But, they don’t say anything about it. Dinner ends up being roast beef, mashed potatoes, and vegetables, both their favorite meal cooked by her. She’s also made chocolate cheesecake, Steve’s favorite. They discuss work, Billy smiling saying he’s going to be promoted in a few weeks, which meant better pay, and insurance. Steve talks about college, and that he’s learning, and he’s happy. Heather smiles, talking about the classes she’s in with Max, saying how she’s on her best behavior in them, but can’t comment for the other classes. They help her clean up at the end of dessert and pack leftovers for lunch or dinners.

Heather is sitting at the table after cleaning, she’s watching their every move, her nerves at a all time high as they look at her.

“So, what was the news?” Steve asks as he sits down.

Heather looks at them “What?”

“You said you had news to tell us?” Billy eyes her

Heather nods “I do, yeah.”

“What’s up?” Steve smiles.

Heather’s hands are shaking before she walks out of the dining room, and returning with a small bag.

“What is this?” Billy asks as Steve takes the bag by it’s strings

Steve puts it down on the counter, taking the wrapping paper out with Billy and stopping as they look at the bottom of the bag.

“I’m pregnant.” Heather bites her lower lip.

Billy and Steve turn to her quickly, smiling.

“You-You’re pregnant?” Steve asks

Heather nods before Billy wraps his arms around her. She’s crying as Steve also gets into the hug.

“I’m only two months along-”

Billy is now shaking, tears in his eyes “You aren’t joking right?”

“No.” Heather quietly says. “What I know is, this baby is going to be loved, so loved.”

Steve kisses her, before kissing Billy. “We’re going to be parents, all of us.”

Billy grips onto Steve’s arm as Heather wipes the tears from his eyes.

“I love you.” Heather quietly says to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is the last chapter to this story. I worked very hard on it, and it ended with good news! I can't wait to start another HeatherHarringrove story! I hope you all loved reading this as I've loved writing it. Thank you for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter  
Please remember to leave kudos, and comments, lets talk about the chapter and what you hope will happen!  
Can even talk to me on anon over at my Tumblr! transbillyhargrove.tumblr.com


End file.
